Us
by ZeroGravityDog
Summary: 16. Beating Around No Bush - Sum: Ike was never one to stew on something for very long.
1. Brothers in Arms

First off…

Ike Ike Ike Ike Ike Ike Ike Ike Ike Ike Ike Ike Ike Ike Ike Ike Ike Ike Ike Ike Ike Ike Ike Ike Ike Ike Ike Ike IkeIke Ike Ike Ike Ike Ike Ike Ike Ike Ike Ike Ike Ike Ike Ike Ike Ike Ike Ike Ike Ike Ike Ike Ike Ike Ike Ike Ike Ike  
…

IKE!

Important Info:

1) MK is based on the anime Hoshi no Kaabii, where he's more of a father/teacher figure to Kirby

2) Lucario is female and Greninja is male. Why? Why not?

Disclaimer: Don't have it. If I did, the Meta Knight would've been one of the first to be announced.

* * *

Brothers in Arms

Sum: "Glad to be back." The words felt great to say.

~ ~ ~ Us ~ ~ ~

Marth pulled his boots on. He glanced at his cape hesitating a moment before forgoing the article and the armor. He'd promised to meet with Mario, Fox, Samus, Link, Donkey Kong, and Pikachu to discuss the newest event apparently called 'Smash Run'. The emperor pondered on the frequency of the event, whether it should be voluntary or mandatory and how to go about selecting the fighters. The papers, Mario had found about a month ago, had given a very brief outline stating that they were to discuss the details and submit them by placing them in the unused office on the top floor. Marth could only assume that meant Master Hand would arrive before the tournament officially began.

Exiting his room, Marth quickened his pace so as not to be late. He glanced out the windows, seeing the Lucario and Greninja strolling towards the beach. Marth paused. The newest addition to the Smashers had taken an interest in the jackal pokemon, who was unsure how to respond. A few days ago, she had confined to him that she had no idea how to react. A part of Lucario was flattered, but the other part was still waiting.

He could only advise her to not dismiss the frog pokemon, but to not lead him on. A very delicate balance, one that Lucario accepted, but hesitated with. The Emperor of Akaneia jumped, noting that he was indeed late meeting the others.

~ ~ ~ Us ~ ~ ~

As the light of the portal faded, Ike was pleased to see that there were no personal items in the room.. He glanced around, noting the bed dresser and connecting bathroom. "Huh…a single bed?" Deciding to investigate later, he dropped his baggage on the ground, noting to pick them up later, and exited. The hallway was pretty standard; carpeting, windows with blinds, lamps for the evening hours. Yes, it was all familiar, yet new.

The vanguard casually walked around, trying to get his bearings to the new mansion. It wasn't particularly difficult as the hallway eventually opened up to a large central room. He took a quick glance down the opposite hallway to see more doors. Ike hummed and glanced down to see a second and third floor. Or maybe, it was the second and first floor. "Interesting…" He decided to explore the other hallway and work his way down, hoping to find someone familiar in the mansion.

~ ~ ~ Us ~ ~ ~

"Thanks a lot Marth," Mario said, grabbing the notebook and pen he'd been using. Fox stood up and stretched.

"Urgh…! Ahhh…" The vulpine sighed. "Yeah, thanks. Never thought I'd be agreeing for a mandatory event of this caliber."

The emperor laughed softly. "Yes, well, negotiating is necessary in the position I'm in."

Samus also stretched, causing something to make a soft 'pop'. "So, we're done for the day right?" She looked towards Mario.

The Italian nodded. "We'll resume in three days. I'm going to collate the notes," he patted the notebook. "And we'll review those." They all muttered 'goodbyes' and 'later' to each other, except for Link and Marth.

The Hyrulian waved to get the emperor's attention. "Hey, Marth."

"Mmm?"

"Want to go train for a bit?"

The Emperor of Akaneia nodded, "Yes, I could use the exercise. Do you know how long we've been here?"

Link glanced at the clock. "Almost four hours…Goddesses…that's too long to be sitting…Zelda's much more accustom to these than I am."

The two swordsmen began walking out of the room, located on the first floor. "Why did Zelda not attend?"

"She had received word of an emergency situation back home."

"How?" The two crossed the open foyer where two stair cases were situated, one on the east side of the mansion and the other on the west side of the mansion.

"Much like how these papers and Smashers are appearing. At random times and random locations, though I suppose this was not completely random." Link amended. "The letter appeared in her room, which we believe was intentional."

"Do you suppose, Master Hand is behind them? This?"

Link pulled the door open and shrugged. "Perhaps. But I wonder why he's not here personally taking charge of this?" The emperor ducked into the spacious area. The training room was far larger than the last, allowing more than four fighters to practice. Marth would guess twelve fighters could train at the same time with this new room. Even though it wasn't his first time training, the vastness of the room still amazed him. The Emperor of Akaneia grasped the Falchion replica while Link grabbed a shield and Master Sword replica.

The hero had raised a good question that Marth had wondered himself. "I don't know. I've thought about it as well, but I've not come to a plausible answer."

The blond swordsman shrugged. "He'll most likely explain it to us when he arrives."

Marth agreed. He gave a slow practice swing of the replica weapon. "Ready?"

"Yup." Link twirled his, and hefted the shield.

~ ~ ~ Us ~ ~ ~

Ike paused. Had he heard correctly? He quickened his pace, leaving the western hallway full of various rooms for relaxation and entertainment and towards the eastern hallway.

Yes, there it was again.

The sounds of training. The vanguard smiled, "Finally." He'd been exploring the mansion, checking every room to determine the layout and hopefully run into someone. However, Ike had not met anyone causing the swordsman to become irritated. He'd found some personal items in some rooms hinting to the Smasher who'd returned. Ike had deduced Luigi and Samus had returned, though the one with the oversized gloves and what appeared to be some weights made Ike wonder how many new Smashers they would have.

Still, he wished to find someone, or someone's. He was praying to Ashunera that Marth and Meta Knight had returned. He pulled the door open, the voices now recognizable. The vanguard smiled and his eyes lit up.

He immediately wanted to call out to the blue haired swordsman, but decided to surprise him. Ike quickly scanned the room, noting the various training equipment and the replica weaponry.

~ ~ ~ Us ~ ~ ~

Marth ducked the sword swipe and retaliated with his own, but the Hyrulian jumped over the Emperor of Akaneia. The two slowly circled, watching each other with careful eyes. Then there was a war cry, alarming them to a new challenger. The two broke their gazes to see someone charge the emperor. Falchion's replica collided with the attacker's weapon, halting the other and…

Marth gasped.

Ike smiled, releasing the pressure on Ragnell's replica and stepped back. Marth mirrored his actions though a bit slower. It took a few precious seconds for the Emperor of Akaneia of collect his thoughts, but once he did Marth dropped the weapon and embraced the vanguard. Ike released his grip on his replica weapon about the same time Marth did and quickly returned the hold.

The emperor was holding onto him with as much force as possible, as if Ike would disappear. "Ike! Ike…!" His voice was heavy with emotion, and he let out a very short laugh. "I'm so glad to see you!"

The vanguard hummed. "Same here." They slowly pulled apart though not by much. Ike laughed, playfully. "You're tearing up…"

"Yeah…" Marth released on hand to wipe them from the corner of his eyes. "I'm just…so happy to see you! I was afraid with how long it was that you weren't coming!" The hand returned and he hugged Ike once more.

Ike frowned into the other's shoulder. "I won't let a silly thing as not being invited keep me from seeing you and Meta Knight again." He tried to reassure the Emperor of Akaneia.

Marth sighed. "No, I suppose you won't." He chuckled softly, believing whole heartedly that Ike would've found a way to see him and Meta Knight. "But…" his smile waned and he pulled away, but not out of the vanguard's arms.. "Meta Knight has not arrived…"

"But he will." Ike stated. The Emperor of Akaneia dearly missed the other's confidence.

"Yes…he will." The emperor echoed. They shared another smile.

A cough focused them away from their missing companion and to the Hyrulian.

Link grinned. "Forgive me if I don't hug you Ike…" He offered his hand instead. "But none the less, glad to have you back."

The vanguard grabbed the offered hand and shook it firmly, and settled his other arm around Marth's shoulders.

"Glad to be back." The words felt great to say.

* * *

Gosh, I feel rusty!

I wanted to post this the day we learned of Ike's return, but I didn't have time to type it all out. I sort of rushed it, or at least that's what it feels like to me. Also! To clarify…No, Marth and Ike aren't into each other. I'm keeping as close to canon as possible, which means Marth is happily married to Shiida and there will be no Marth/Ike going on in this story. They share a brotherly love.

Moving on!

The unofficial sequel to 'You, Me, and Him'! While 'You, Me, and Him' focused on Marth, Ike, and Meta Knight during Brawl, I want 'Us' to focus on others, or more along the lines of Marth, Ike, and MK (should he return) and other characters. Which characters? Well, I'm not really sure yet. I want to include one or two of the new characters in the group, but I'm unsure as to which one(s), plus there's still the chance for other new characters to arrive so I don't want to commit without knowing. Plus, plus! I don't want to shove a character in that doesn't flow well with the others. Eh…we'll just have to wait and see.

I actually want to include Lucario a bit more, and flesh out the possibility of a MK/Lucario/Greninja triangle, but I'm also tempted not to as I don't want the main focus to be on romance…It would be a subplot but I'm not sure if there's an audience for it…so…who knows. Some input here would be nice...!

By the by, I feel I should address what this means for 'You, Me' and Him'. 'You, Me, and Him' may still be updated when inspiration strikes and it will only focus on the events in Brawl. 'Us' will focus on the 4th installment of Smash Brothers. I already have one/two ideas for 'Us' and another oneshot for 'You, Me, and Him' in the works (and there was much rejoicing!) Lol. Yeah, yeah…okay.

Anyway, I'll see you all later. Hopefully sooner than later, but with how life is going so far…meh…no promises of weekly updates this time.

Bye-bye!

ZeroGravityDog


	2. Fashionably Late

Achkedljsgijl! I'm so happy! I'm going to go and cry now out of sheer joy! Sorry if there are errors, but I want to put this out before the day is done!

Important Info:

1) Meta Knight is based on the anime Hoshi no Kaabii, where he's more of a father/teacher figure to Kirby

2) Lucario is female and Greninja is male.

Disclaimer: Again, if I did MK would've been announced way earlier!

* * *

Fashionably Late

Sum: "Marth, what's wrong, what's the matter!?" But the emperor was fiddling with the window opening it only for Meta Knight to say, "Perhaps the other side without the screen would be better."

~ ~ ~ Us ~ ~ ~

As the days dragged on, the emperor became more nervous. The opening day was drawing near, and while there was another month or so, Marth felt time was running out.

Running out for Meta Knight's return.

Luckily, the Emperor of Akaneia had a constant anchor in Ike. The vanguard had an unshakable belief in their knight's return, that whenever Marth found himself seeking out comfort from the other.

A smile here. A small nudge there. A reassuring grip in his hand or shoulder.

Ike was happy to oblige, wanting nothing more than a swift return of Meta Knight. He wasn't sure how devastated the emperor would be should the puffball not attend.

Gods, he was afraid how overwhelmed **he**, himself, would be. So he didn't think about it, choosing to follow his 'gut' instincts.

Meta Knight would return.

~ ~ ~ Us ~ ~ ~

Ike flopped onto Marth's bed, earning a slight chuckle from his fellow swordsman. The Emperor of Akaneia followed suit, but sat on the mattress instead of collapsing. They sat in silence, Ike reviewing the day and Marth with a distant look in his eyes.

"What do you think of Robin and the others?" The vanguard turned his head so he could see the other, though only the back. Ike rolled his eyes and yanked on Marth's tunic.

"Ah!"

The mattress bounced a little at the sudden action, and the emperor found himself staring at the ceiling instead of the wall. He felt Ike's strong arm underneath his neck, creating a makeshift pillow. Marth scowled, "Ike that was unnecessary."

"Yeah it was." The other replied, curling his arm and forcing the other closer. The Emperor of Akaneia huffed, but complied relishing in the contact, the reassurance that Ike provided.

"How much longer will we have to wait…?" _Before we know?_

The vanguard shrugged, a little awkward considering Marth was using his shoulder as a pillow. "Don't know. Meta Knight's not known to be fashionably late…but the world is full of the unexpected. I mean, you know…your greatest descendent looks remarkably like you…expect a female."

Marth punched him. "Stop implying that just because I have a fairer look does not mea-"

Ike's laughter halted the other's tirade. "Yeah, yeah. I know, but it's kinda fun seeing you so worked up about it."

Marth rolled away and grabbed his pillow before slamming it into Ike's face.

~ ~ ~ Us ~ ~ ~

He found it very ironic that the portal dropped him off here; on the rooftop. He stood there watching the setting sun, feeling a wave of nostalgia crash into him.

How long had it been? He wondered. Memories passed through his mind like a movie cut together; each one different and each one meaningful.

Meta Knight remained on the rooftop, wrapped in his familiar cape until the sun was gone leaving the moons and stars in its wake. The Popstar resident loosened his grip on the fabric, letting his cape trail behind him. Galaxia was strapped to his side, a comforting presence; however the knight wished two other comforting presences. He was about to leave the rooftop, when two voices trickled from below.

Two voices that immediately sent Meta Knight on the hunt for them.

~ ~ ~ Us ~ ~ ~

After their tussle, Ike and Marth had readjusted so they both were sitting on the mattress, backs resting against the very wall the bed was shoved against. They were discussing the new Smashers, with the vanguard holding the other's pillow as if the Emperor of Akaneia would snatch it out of his hands and slam it into Ike's face. Again.

"I think Robin and Bubbles will be interesting to fight."

Ike nodded. "Though, that nickname is very strange."

"Yes, but we can't call them both Robin…"

"It doesn't feel right, though…"

Marth agreed, "I know. I feel the same." A pause. "There appears to be quite a few alternate others."

The vanguard groaned. "I'm still trying to make sure I keep Samus and Aran straight…Sheik and Zelda are a little easier since Sheik has blond hair regardless of her attire."

"And Robin and Bubbles are of different sex." The Emperor of Akaneia finished, but his eyes were drawn to the window at the soft sound of tapping.

"AH!" He flew off the bed, making Ike jump as well.

"Marth, what's wrong, what's the matter!?"

But the emperor was fiddling with the window opening it only for Meta Knight to say, "Perhaps the other side without the screen would be better."

The knight could see Ike's grin and it seemed to light his face up. Marth was in a similar state. The puffball didn't need to bother with stepping into the room, for once the proper side of the window was open the Emperor of Akaneia yanked him inside.

"Meta Knight! Oh Gods! You're here! I was so afraid you wouldn't be coming!" Marth babbled, holding their knight closely. The Star Warrior let the royal swordsman do so, a feeling of warmth and acceptance and calm wrap his senses like a blanket. Ike hooted and hugged them both momentarily cutting off the puffball's air supply.

But Meta Knight wouldn't chide him for it. Not this time.

The vanguard also began talking almost nearly as fast as Marth, the two talking about two different stories of what Meta Knight had missed in their time apart. He picked up a few things from the two, like Ike had continued his mercenary work and something about another war and Marth had been crowned Emperor of Akaneia. The Star Warrior had to calm them before they got too far. "I cannot follow both of your stories at the same time. It would be best to save those for tomorrow."

Eventually, their knight wormed his way out of Marth's arms. He had to placid the swordsmen seeing their smiles waver and the sudden fright in their eyes. "Be at peace. I am here, and I merely wish to suggest a different arrangement more suitable to our needs."

"They've given us separate rooms…" Ike stated.

The knight mulled it over, before slowly replying. "I see…" His familiar yellow eyes passed between the two, studying. "We have shared a bed before…I do not believe one more night will be bothersome. If that is alright for you Your Imperial Majesty."

Marth winced, giving a short laugh. "Oh dear…Um…please don't address me as such…I would much prefer 'Your Highness'."

The Star Warrior's eyes shifted to pink then blue then yellow. It put the two swordsmen at ease, seeing the familiar and dearly missed color changing eyes. "If that is your wish, then I will abide by it, Your Highness." Yellow to pink. "And thank you, for 'Your Imperial Majesty' is quite a…mouthful."

They laughed.

A bit of shuffling around, and the three were lying on the small bed. Unlike the previous time they shared a bed, this one was not dosed in melancholy and dread. This time, they were content. Marth had to admit, he wouldn't mind staying like this for the rest of the tournament.

* * *

The whole thing with 'Samus and Aran' and 'Sheik and Zelda' and 'Robin and Bubbles' will be explained.

Now I'm off to bed, since I've got to wake up early. Yay for employment! ….sort of.

Bye!

ZeroGravityDog


	3. Gratitude

Important Info:

1) Meta Knight is based on the anime Hoshi no Kaabii, where he's more of a father/teacher figure to Kirby

2) Lucario is female and Greninja is male.

Disclaimer: Nope. Just nope.

* * *

Gratitude

Sum: Mario had seen many things in his adventures, but being thanked by a goddess somehow out shined them all.

~ ~ ~ Us ~ ~ ~

Mario shared another morning breakfast with his brother.

"Did you sleep well?"

Luigi nodded, his mouth full of egg. Once he finished the younger brother smiled. "You?"

A shrug as he finished his orange juice. It was strange to not share a room, after all the years they had. Mario didn't want to say that he hadn't been sleeping well, knowing his brother would worry. "Alright…I think I'll go train for a bit…you want to come?"

The younger plumber shook his head. "You go on ahead; I'm not feeling up for a spare today." He softly laughed.

"Did you not sleep well?"

"No, no! Nothing like that…"

"Oh…you sure?" Mario frowned.

His brother hummed in confirmation, "Yeah, I'm sure, bro." Piercing the last of his egg the green clad plumber finished his breakfast.

"What are you doing if not training?"

Luigi smiled, "I'm going to go see Dedede and spend some time with Yoshi and Kirby."

The older brother nodded, yet remained with an uneasy look on his face. He fiddled with his fork, wanting to know why his brother was more concerned than usual. Yet, Luigi wasn't sure how to ask without sounding ungratful for Mario's love and wasn't sure what to say to help reassure his brother. They sat in uncomfortable silence, something both brothers noticed yet neither could find the proper words. They were both saved as the Popstar King came stomping in.

"Ho, Luigi don't forget you and I were going to go look for Shrimp."

The younger plumber got up, "Of course, Dedede." He caught the look of relief that passed through Mario's eyes. "I'll see you later, big bro."

The older Italian nodded and watched his brother and the penguin stroll away. Mario sighed, before slowly getting up himself. He placed his dishes in the designated cleaning area and left, taking his time. The tournament was still preparing and new Smashers were appearing every now and then. Master Hand had sent a time table for them to be ready in a couple of months stating he was traveling the different dimensions still. He'd commented on the notes the Smashers had sent him earlier, approving most. Mario knew he'd have to get the others together again lat-

"Mario!" The shout jolted him out of his thoughts. And it was the only warning he got before Pit collided into him, nearly sending the two to the floor. The Captain of the Royal Guards rapidly righted himself and apologized to his fellow Smasher. "Sorry Mario! I didn't mean to run into you so hard!"

"Right, it's okay. No harm done." He smiled at him. "But were you looking for me?" The plumber could clearly see the angel was happy, extremely happy about something. And if there was one thing about Pit, it was his cheerfulness was contagious.

"Yeah! Come on! I want you to meet someone!" He grabbed Mario's hand and led him down the hall. Pit was literally bouncing on his feet as he pulled Mario along. The Italian chuckled at the others enthusiasm. He had a decent idea as to what was causing the Captain of the Royal Guards so happy.

A new Smasher. But who?

"Come on, Mario!" The Captain of the Royal Guards pleaded, eyes alight and a grin on his face.

It reminded him of Luigi and his younger days. With an unexpected yank, Mario's iconic hat slipped from his head.

"Whoa! Hold on, Pit!"

The two momentarily paused long enough for the plumber to retrieve his cap and slip it back on before Pit resumed his joyful leading.

~ ~ ~ Us ~ ~ ~

Mario liked to think he was very worldly, concerning the Mushroom Kingdom and its inhabitants and other counties bordering it. But even all of his experience couldn't prepare him for this.

Mario had never met a goddess before.

Palutena was beautiful. Mario, felt a bit of shame, as he'd sworn Peach was the most beautiful woman he'd ever met. But where Peach had a more natural and simplistic beauty, Palutena's was ethereal.

He pulled his hat off, feeling it was accepted behavior upon meeting someone of her status. He still did it with Peach on occasion. "It's an honor, Lady Palutena." Mario greeted, using the same title Pit did whenever he talked about her.

"The same to you, Mario. I wish to express my gratitude for protecting Pit from before, as well as vouching his battle skills ." The goddess replied, nodding at him.

"Oh, it was nothing, Lady Palutena. He saved me as many times as I him." Mario replied. "It wouldn't have been right, if he hadn't attended the tournament after helping rescuing it!"

She smiled, "I see. Pit has found a valuable friend in you...and please, no need for such formalities. Palutena will suffice."

The plumber replaced his cap, straightening until it was in its familiar place.

"Much better." She laughed. "I must say, you looked…how is it phrased? 'Naked' I believe? Without your hat on."

Pit nodded. "Yeah, Mario! You looked funny without your cap on!"

"I've seen much of you before. Pit's a **big **fan of yours." Palutena commented. "In previous tournaments, he's always cheered for you."

"Lady Palutena!" The angel groaned, flushing.

Mario was astonished. They had been broadcasting their fights from the very beginning? Since the very first tournament?

The goddess smiled teasingly at the Captain of the Royal Guards. "He even has a doll of you and some of the other fighters and frequently created battles between you all." She giggled, as Pit groaned and muttered something about the ground swallowing him, his blush growing. "You always won of course." She added making Pit moan louder.

"Lady Palutena, please!"

The plumber chuckled at the information.

"Mario!" a voice called out, one that brought a smile to Mario's face. Princess Peach went straight towards him. "There you are!" Peach exclaimed. She then saw the angel and goddess. "Oh! You must be a new Smasher! I'm Princess Peach, but Peach will be fine. And you are?"

"Palutena."

"Oh! I knew I recognized you! Master Hand used your portrait for Pit's Final Smash last tournament!" The Mushroom Kingdom ruler smiled. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you! Oh, there are so many people to introduce you to! I can show you around and help you find your room!"

"That sounds wonderful. I'd love to have a guide and meet my fellow…Smashers, is it?" The goddess replied, linking arms with the blond. "Goodbye, Mario, Pit. It was a pleasure."

"Oh! Mario, I baked a cake for all of us to share later!" Peach added before leaving.

The Italian nodded. "I'll be there with Luigi and Yoshi."

"Bye, Princess Peach, Lady Palutena…" The angel replied a bit sullenly.

Mario waved farewell to them. "It was good to meet you Palutena."

The two women were already talking like old friends as they strolled away. Mario nudged Pit. "A doll huh? I should've brought some of those figurines from my world for you."

"Mario, not you too! Ugh! Please…please don't mention this to anyone…" He rubbed a hand over his face, but it did nothing to hide his renewed blush. The plumber laughed. "I find it flattering."

The Captain of the Royal Guards straightened. "Really? You…don't find it…weird?"

"No, Pit. I don't. Come on. Let's go spare for a bit. Maybe we can even persuade some others to join us."

Pit beamed. He would take any opportunity to spend time with his idol. As he walked beside the Italian, he cleared his throat. "Um…Mario?"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks for…well…everything!"

He patted the angel on the back, careful of the wings. "Your welcome."

* * *

I've always liked the idea of Pit being a big fan of Mario and sort of hero worshiping him. And then, him being all giddy and fanboying over Mario in the Subspace Emissary. Mentally at least. I feel...rusty...and to my knowledge...Mario hasn't met a goddess before...I really hope I'm right about that! If not...shhhhhh...let's pretend, ya?

Hey all! So I've decided 'Us' will follow not only Marth, Ike, and Meta Knight, but others as well (I have no plans of any Smasher being...'initiated' into the trio, and I'm thinking that's probably for the better). Not nearly as much as our favorite trio, but an occasional piece here and there. This is one of those glimpses at other Smashers and their lives at the tournament. The Sheik/Zelda and Samus/Aran will be another one of these other glimpse. I know, I know…I'm way behind. After all, it'll be here in a few more weeks! And I've totally been playing the demo to keep me tide over until the full game comes out! I can't wait to play some of them! No spoilers though!

Have a good weekend lovely readers!

ZGDog over and out!


	4. So It Begins

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Important Info:

1) Meta Knight is based on the anime Hoshi no Kaabii, where he's more of a father/teacher figure to Kirby

2) Lucario is female and Greninja is male.

Disclaimer: All characters and…songs/phrases belong to their rightful owners. You'll see what I mean.

* * *

So It Begins

Sum: "Today is a joyous day as we celebrate, for tomorrow will mark the beginning of the 4th Super Smash Brother's Tournament!"

~ ~ ~ Us ~ ~ ~

Marth felt it. And he knew Ike and Meta Knight felt it too. The vanguard was constantly fidgeting; crossing his arms, uncrossing them, knee bouncing, knee stopping, fingers fiddling with his gloves, drumming fingers on the table… Marth could go on. Meta Knight had his cape wrapped around his spherical figure, his eyes darting around taking in the excitement and anticipation.

They were all waiting. They had received a notice to meet in the main area later that day. To the Smashers' surprise they found the room decorated for either a party or some other celebration. Curiously, they claimed seats and tables. And waited. A few of the new Smashers had questioned what they were waiting for.

"For our hosts…" Mario supplied. So they waited, filling the time by swapping stories, ideas, and in some cases, theories.

Pit was literally bouncing in his seat, between Mario and Palutena , the latter was smiling and chatting with Princess Peach. Zelda and Wii Fit Trainer where situated there as well, also attentively conversing with the goddess and Mushroom Kingdom ruler. Luigi completed the table just basking in the commotion and friends.

The emperor smiled at the younger plumber upon being caught staring. Luigi returned it, but their attention was suddenly drawn away when a hearty laugh broke through the other clamor.

Captain Falcon slapped Fox on the back. He clearly hadn't been expecting it, as Star Fox leader hit the table. Olimar must have chide the racer for Falcon offered the vulpine another drink as a way of apology. Villager was sitting at different table with his brother and two sisters, all four sharing letters between them to pass the time. Off to the side, Aran sat with Bubbles, Dedede, and Mac; a strange combination. The female tactician had roped the blond into a conversation, along with the boxer and penguin, though from Mac's face he clearly wasn't enjoying Dedede's joke.

Shulk was gently handling Megaman's arm. The robot no doubt talking about his program and schematics to which the Monardo wielder listened attentively. Alph too was paying special attention to the blue bomber's explalination. The Koppi native was typing into a small pad as Shulk questioned Megaman on his power source.

Samus was casually leaning against the back of her chair, Pikachu comfortably in her lap. Even from a distance, Marth could see the small rodent was eating from a ketchup bottle. Robin sat there with Lucina and Bowser, the male tactician peppering the Koopa King with questions. The Ylissean princess was making quiet conversation with Samus, mostly about her experiences in the previous tournaments.

While Sheik shared a table with Lucario and Greninja and Charizard, the sheikah was quietly observing the others, her eyes reflecting fascination. Diddy was playing with a set of card with Toon Link, Pit, and Yoshi. And a final table had Sonic, Pac-Man and Rosalina, another odd group. Still, they were pleasantly conversing, the Cosmo Princess amused by the hedgehog's stories, which were no doubt had bits and pieces exaggerated.

Eventually, a voice boomed above the hullabaloo, silencing them. "Smashers!" Various Smashers looked around, Marth included. He recognized that voice.

"~Get this party started on a Saturday night! Everybody's waiting for me to arrive!~"

And he certainly knew that voice.

Two white hands appeared above them; one left and one right. There was a chorus of shouts from the veteran Smashers and quiet mutters from the rookie Smashers.

"It is one of my greatest pleasures to welcome you, my Smashers, to the 4th Super Smash Brothers Tournament." Master Hand began. "For the new Smashers, allow me to introduce myself. I am Master Hand, and this is my brother, Crazy Hand."

"I'm not crazy…!" The left hand shouted. "It's just a name!"

The right hand, coughed. "Yes, dear brother." He seemed to scan the crowd. "I and my brother are the hosts and founders of the tournament. We've gathered warriors from various universes whose fates are intertwined for what may come."

A few Smashers quietly speculated the implications their host did not speak of.

The two hands floated down, shapes changing from appendages to human forms. "I must thank you for aiding in the preparations for the tournament, without you there would have been a delay. Today is a joyous day as we celebrate, for tomorrow will mark the beginning of the 4th Super Smash Brother's Tournament!" He waved his hands, food materialized on the large tables that were set up off to the side.

"BUT!" Crazy Hand sang, twirling around. "TONIGHT WE PAR~TAY!"

This brought some cheers from the Smashers.

"Party! Party!" The left hand chanted, making confetti appear throughout the room. "~ Happy Birthday, to me!~"

This brought some confusion to the new Smashers, and a couple of veterans who were still not used to Crazy's antics.

"No, dear brother, it's not your birthday." Master Hand corrected before the other could sing more.

"Oh…well if that's the case…A very merry unbirthday to me!"

Master Hand shook his head, a ghost of a smile on his lips. He took a seat at Mario's table, greeting the occupants before joining the conversation.

Lucina blinked, "To who?"

"To me!" Crazy Hand replied, dancing past her.

Greninja leaned towards Lucario, "What is an 'unbirthday'? Is it a ceremony in this world?"

The jackal pokemon shook her head. "Not that I am aware of…"

"Oh you…" Bowser scoffed, though it did not perturb the left hand as he boogied around the tables.

"A very merry unbirthday to you!" He sang to the female tactician.

Bubbles smiled. "Who me?"

"Yes, you!"

"Oh, me!" She giggled out, obviously amused and willing to partake in the host's performance.

"Let's all congratulate us with another cup of tea! A very merry unbirthday to you!" He offered her a cup he no doubt used his magic to create. She took it with a polite 'Thank you' and sipped at it.

~ ~ ~ Us ~ ~ ~

There was laughter, smiles, jokes, stories, and more. Marth, Ike and Meta Knight for the most part remained in their small group, joyfully catching up on their lives. The emperor was impressed at the native of Crimea's battle with a goddess. Meta Knight also commended the vanguard on his battle.

Their knight had a more calm time, honing Kirby's skills, mentioning only two incidents; one involving a visitor named Magolor and one being an adventure with his two squires to the distant side of Popstar.

The Emperor of Akaneia mentioned the rebuilding of his kingdom and country, speaking of fondly of the various scenery and villages and cities.

Lucario and Greninja stopped by to talk, as did Shulk, and of course their hosts. Marth didn't mind Crazy but he could be exhausting at times, so when they left to visit other Smashers, the emperor smiled tiredly.

"I need to catch my breath…" Ike joked, earning a soft chuckle from the Popstar resident, eyes briefly pink then gold. Marth took another sip, before excusing himself to the bathroom. It took only a moment to leave the main area, a large room specifically designed for large gathers like a party, and arrive in the hallway adjoining it to the foyer where two bathrooms were, positioned opposite of each other.

Upon finishing his business, the Emperor of Akaneia paused in the hallway having heard a faint noise. "Hmmm?" He paused.

_knock, knock, knock_

Marth frowned. Who would be knocking on the door this late? He recalled all of the Smashers were still in the main area, and who would leave the mansion in the middle of their celebration?

_Knock, Knock_

So, who could it be? The Emperor of Akaneia glided towards the double doors.

_KNOCK, KNOCK!_

Whoever it was, they had grown impatient. Their pounding causing Marth to fear they would break the door down if their knocking remained unanswered. The swordsman curled his fingers around the door knob, twisted it, and opened it.

* * *

Yes, I know.

Umm…I intentionally left it like that because I'm sure there are some secret characters and what not, so they've arrived semi-late. And it's a little rushed, so my apologies if there are rough spots.

On another note, I'm so excited! I'm picking up my copy tomorrow! SUPER EXCITED! I'm looking forward to playing Shulk, and Robin, and Greninja, and Sheik, and Marth, and Ike, and Meta Knight, and…um…I guess that's about it? Oh, Pit, Rosalina, Palutena, Olimar, and Little Mac!

Have a good Friday and weekend y'all!

ZeroGDog is out!


	5. Mirror, Mirror (Part 1)

A two parter? What sorcery is this?! I kid, I kid. Sort of. This is a two parter, my attempt for a Halloween story. Sort of. I don't think it's really scary as more…adventure and…possible suspenseful? Meh…I tried.

Important Info:

1) Meta Knight is based on the anime Hoshi no Kaabii, where he's more of a father/teacher figure to Kirby

2) Lucario is female and Greninja is male.

Disclaimer: Not mine, never will be mine. But I certainly enjoy writing about them!

* * *

Mirror, Mirror (Part 1)

Sum: "What's the matter?" he asked. "Scared of shadows?"…"Or maybe it's what you see…" ~ Secret Character SPOILERS ~

~ ~ ~ BOO ~ ~ ~

Out of all the Smashers, Meta Knight was the most concerned about him.

The one who had the same face as the angel.

Dark Pit.

Upon his introduction, the knight had only a mild interest in him. That changed upon the discovery of his origin.

The Mirror of Truth.

The Popstar resident had felt a chill settle inside of him. The knight had thought the Dimension Mirror had been restored to its original glory thanks to Kirby. However, while he and his squires were away, Dedede and Kirby had another encounter with it. A quick glance at the penguin showed he clearly remembered his own interaction with the mirror.

And what came from it.

Had the Mirror of Truth held a similar role as the Dimension Mirror? If so…how corrupted was Pit's reflection?

So, he watched and studied the fallen angel. It was clear that while he hailed from the same world as Pit and Palutena, he had little fondness for his brethren.

However, he lacked the vast amount of hostility towards his counterpart, unlike the Star Warrior's reflection. Dark Pit, or Kuro, would send out snide remarks at Pit and bite back a Palutena's nickname for him and yet their seemed to be a boundary line the three had agreed upon. The knight gazed at the fallen angel who exited from some training. He immediately spotted the puffball. "Oh, it's the volleyball with a mask."

"…Pittoo." The Popstar resident replied goading the dark reflection.

"Where's your stupid knightly etiquette!?" Kuro made an obscene gesture. "What, I'm not good enough for it? Whatever! You've been watching me ever since I arrived." The fallen angel commented, angrily. "Why!? Hate me too?! That it!? Want to show what a joke I am, so someone more _deserving_ can take my place?! Go ahead and try! Throw everything you have at me! I'll return it tenfold!"

The Star Warrior frowned behind his mask. "That has never been my intention, Kuro." He avoided the other's sensitivity of his position in the tournament, storing the thought for another time.

The use of his name seemed to calm the fallen angel a bit. He took a few deep breaths, having exerted himself more than intended. "If you're telling the truth…" The fallen angel regarded the puffball with guarded eyes. "Then why!?" Meta Knight didn't answer. They stood there, probably looking a bit foolish; silently trying to comprehend the other.

"…What's the matter?" Kuro asked, his voice quite. "Scared of shadows?" Red eyes narrowed at the puffball, studying. "Or maybe…it's what you see…"

The puffball had to give Kuro some credit. Said Smasher grew impatient. "Fine. I guess I'll have to beat it out of you in the next battle…!" He gave the knight a half-grin, half-sneer and walked away.

Meta Knight watched the fallen angle leave, mulling over their interaction.

~ ~ ~ BOO ~ ~ ~

Slowly.

Oh so slowly.

It had taken it years? Centuries? The exact amount, it didn't care as it slowly, ever so slowly pieced itself together.

But now.

Now as it, no **he**, had regained his form and time meant something to him. That foolish insect had helped speed his recovery, but the loss of the mirror quickly damped his plans for revenge; revenge against that creature; that round, soft, pink thing. And he would need time. Time to find that _disgusting_ creature. Time to create the perfect plan to administer his revenge. Time to make it suffer and...no. It would not make the same mistake as last time.

This time…yes, this time it would sliced into so many pieces it wouldn't live.

First…he familiarized himself with what had occurred since his…'demise'. He searched through mirrors scattered across the land; vanities, pocket sized, full body. With each one, he pieced together what passed during his absence. And more importantly…

He gave a low growl that escalated into a screech. Where was it?! It wasn't there! Nor there! WHERE WAS IT!?

He'd searched the entire world, but found no clue as to the vile thing's whereabouts! He refused to believe someone, or something, had already destroyed it. No, it was his right. Only his! It was out there, he knew. Somewhere.

Expand the search then. Simple. He was forced to expend some of his energy to worm his way to other mirrors outside of the world. But it was a small lose for a larger and satisfying prize.

THERE! THERE. IT. WAS! That stupid, soft, pink thing.

He cackled.

Time to build an army.

~ ~ ~ BOO ~ ~ ~

Peach hummed, brushing her hair out. Maser Hand had scheduled her battles in the early morning, allowing her some time to herself. Taking the opportunity, she'd immediately taken a long shower and took her time caring for herself.

She smiled at her reflection, setting the brush down. Peach left the small vanity and contemplated on what to change into. It took a few minutes, before she decided on one; and even less time to change into it. The blond checked herself in the full body mirror. The Mushroom Kingdom ruler twirled, giggling, happy with her appearance. Deciding to go find Lucina, the blond princess walked away and out of her room.

Her reflection smiled and waved at the retreating Smasher.

~ ~ ~ BOO ~ ~ ~

Marth checked his stance again. The emperor glanced to his right, noting his leg positions. The training room had a corner decorated in large mirrors, just for this occasion. Little Mac had been there earlier mock fighting. He and the boxer shared a few words before focusing on their stances and fighting techniques. Eventually, Little Mac retired, leaving Marth alone.

"Meta Knight was right…" he muttered. He shifted his back leg a few inches back. Feeling his balance alter just a bit, allowing him a better posture for a quicker blade attack. The swordsman did some repetition from the stance to the attack and back again.

"Hey, Marth!"

The Emperor of Akaneia straightened, lowered his weapon replica, and did an about face. "Ike, what brings you here?"

The vanguard smiled. "Just finished my Smash Run." He wiped a bit of sweat from his face.

Marth made a face. "Ike, why didn't you shower first?"

"Oh please…you're sweating too." he rolled his eyes. "How long have you been training?"

"A few minutes…oh wait…" Marth glanced at the digital clock above the double doors. "…almost two hours…"

"Alright then, I think we both need a shower." Ike grabbed the other's hand and all but dragged his fellow swordsman out of the training area.

"Ike! Ike, wait!" Marth almost stumbled at the sudden jerk, his replica blade almost slipping out of his hands. "What's the hurry?"

"Meta Knight. I want to talk to him." The vanguard replied keeping a quick pace. He let go of Marth's hand long enough for the emperor to replace the wooden Falchion in its rightful slot. "Something's been bothering him and I think it has to do with Kuro."

"Dark Pit?"

"Yeah."

"I wonder what it could be."

The two swordsmen were focused on their knight neither noticed the sour look of Marth's reflection as what appeared to be an outline of Ike withered before dissipating all together. The swordsman's likeness sneered, obviously displeased, before walking towards the reflected double doors.

~ ~ ~ BOO ~ ~ ~

Yes. His army was slowly building. And that **one** was perfect.

None of those stupid creatures had noticed the original was gone! Replaced by the reflection! He laughed. Only a little more time and he would make his move.

His laughter died suddenly, as his scout watched the guardians of that world. Those white guardians would have to be subdued.

The question was how to approach it? He pondered it over, absently throwing some energy at another full reflection. How? How? One was clearly unstable; he might be the more difficult of the two. The other…

Through his scout's eyes he watched as one of those fighters, this one in a space suit, battle the two guardians. The unstable one created purple rods of energy, impaling them into the ground at even intervals.

Oh.

Oh…

Oh…!

He grinned. He had the perfect thing for the stable one.

~ ~ ~ BOO ~ ~ ~

Marth turned in his bed again. Something wasn't right. He could feel it. It was like the calm before the storm, and it set his nerves on edge. Sighing, the emperor threw the blankets off and slipped out of bed. He grabbed his things, but hesitated.

Falchion rested with Ragnell and Galaxia in the corner. He pursed his lips, before eventually buckling his sheath and grabbing the blade. The weight against his hip was comforting, calming his nerves a little.

He quietly closed the door, taking slow steps down the hallway illuminated by dim lamps. Marth listened attentively, for what he couldn't say. The hallway was quite, inconspicuous, and he slowly eased up.

Until he saw the figure standing at the end of the corridor. Strangely, the lights seemed to have faded even more, giving the person an eerie feel. Marth could only make out a general outline of them. Suddenly, they turned away, cape fluttering as they ran.

The swordsman chased them, down the hallway, down the stairs. Whoever it was, kept ahead of the Emperor of Akaneia, barely out of sight. He was tempted to shout at the other, but remained courteous to his fellow Smashers who still slept. The swordsman eventually saw the figure disappear behind the set of double doors, leading to the training room. Marth paused outside of the room, wondering if he should pursue this person, or turn back. His mind was almost screaming to leave, seek out someone, but he ignored it and entered. The emperor tentatively walked deeper in, eyes flying all around, scrutinizing it. All of the equipment was stacked off to the side; the area was cleaned from earlier training. His eyes wept over the room, landing on the mirrors.

He lurched back.

Had his reflection just wave at him?! Falchion slid out, even if he felt foolish, Marth appreciated the weight in his hand. His reflection followed his movement.

Nothing different. Nothing suspicious. Yet, he couldn't shake the dread creeping inside of him. He was started to regret not leaving well enough alone. Perhaps his eyes had been playing tricks on him, playing off of his fear and expectancy. Slowly, the Emperor of Akaneia crept closer until he was almost directly before the mirrors.

He sighed, sheathing Falchion. "I'm just being foolish." Marth titled his head, watching his reflection do the same. He attempted a smile at his reflection, and was shocked to see it laugh.

"Foolish indeed!"

He screamed as he was pulled into the mirror.

~ ~ ~ BOO ~ ~ ~

Ike grinned at his two friends. "It's my turn for the Classic Run!"

"I presume you will be taking the red route?" Their knight questioned.

The Crimea native hummed in agreement.

"Ike, I ask you to be weary today."

"Huh? Why?"

Meta Knight didn't answer immediately. "It is…it is just a feeling, but something is waiting."

The vanguard frowned. "You feel it too…Alright. I'll take opt for the green and blue routes." Ike flicked the emperor's shoulder. "Hey, Marth, you alright?"

Said swordsman absently rubbed his shoulder. "Yes, of course. Why do you ask?"

"You were a little restless last night." The vanguard replied. "I heard you leave. Couldn't sleep?"

"Ah…no." Marth shook his head. "I strolled around the mansion for a little bit. Tried to clear my thoughts."

Ike nodded, "Hope you still got enough sleep."

"Yes, I did." The trio traded words casually as they headed towards the Solo Teleportation Room. It was specifically designed to send Smashers to the single events, such as Classic Run and All-Star. The Crimea native waved at the two. "Wish me luck."

"Good luck." The emperor replied, smiling.

And maybe it was trick of the eyes, but Ike could've sworn it was smirk.

~ ~ ~ BOO ~ ~ ~

He'd almost failed twice through his Classic Run. Ike had felt it, a growing dread as he fought his way through the matches. He could see his fellow Smashers also seemed to feel it too. Fox had been far quicker on the draw, his hit rate decreasing because of it. Zelda wasn't quite as graceful in her movements, and Robin had a faraway look in his eyes.

Something was coming.

Still, the Crimea native had made it all the way to the end. He frowned as he took the black path, knowing he'd promise Meta Knight to be cautious, but something pulled him towards it.

Ike appeared on the Final Destination stage, feeling this was where he was meant to be.

At the beginning, the battle flowed smoothly. Ike landing quite a few hits on Crazy and Master Hand and the appendages landing their own in return. And then it happened.

Master Hand screamed, though he hadn't been attacked. At least, not by the Crimea native.

Ike saw something pierce the right appendage. It flew from behind him and Crazy Hand nearly invisible in flight, but it was a stark contrast as it impaled Master hand. It was visible for only a few seconds and the vanguard could only identify it as a pitch, black pole, before it sunk into the glove

Crazy Hand immediately turned around seeing a strange portal and dove for it. "BANZI!"

"Wait, Crazy!" Ike shouted after the left hand. Too late, the portal closed leaving him with Master Hand or what was once the right hand.

In his place were five blades made up of dark particles.

~ ~ ~ BOO ~ ~ ~

The moment Master Hand screamed, the whole stadium plunged into chaos. Bowser roared, tackling Yoshi and sending the two reptiles across the floor. The Koopa King wasn't the only one turning on his fellow Smashers.

Luigi was currently running away from Mr. Game &amp; Watch and Villager. "Guys, what's wrong?" They didn't answer, not with words. The 2D figure pulled out his hammer and a sign with the number 2 on it. The plumber lucked out with the low number, but not with the Gyroid that blasted into his chest. Luigi cried out, patting his overalls to quench the bits of fire and embers. The Star Warrior pulled out Galaxia ready to help the younger brother.

Meta Knight felt the tip of a blade against the top of his head, making him freeze.

"Bow down to your emperor, knight…!"

~ ~ ~ BOO ~ ~ ~

He dodged the attack from Little Mac, only to be hit in the back courtesy of Sonic. The fallen angel growled and summoned his Electroshock Arm. "Haaah!" The hedgehog got a pulse of electricity and the power of it coupled with Kuro's momentum sent the blue blur on a crash course to the wall.

"Kuro!" Meta Knight cried, Galaxia slicing into the boxer who was about to use the fallen angel as a punching bag. He followed up with a Mach Tornado, sending Little Mac straight into a recuperating hedgehog. They collided, the colors fading to reveal their shadowy forms.

"Oh, it's the volleyball." His weapon faded away, leaving his arm free once more. "What do you want? And what's with those two?"

"You must enter the mirror world and rescue the others."

"Why? And answer the second one!" He demanded. "You're a hero," Kuro spat the word. "Why don't you go in there and be their knight in shining armor?"

"I cannot. There is little time to explain, but I will try. Dark Mind has corrupted the mirrors in this world and thus has tainted our reflections. You **are** Pit's reflection so Dark Mind cannot create another as one is already in existence. The two of you can safely enter the mirror world and return without producing another doppelganger."

"So those things are reflections of pincushion and pajamas? Huh…" The fallen angel studied the puffball. "…you're afraid of your own reflection." He jumped over the puffball, throwing up his set of Guardian Orbitars. The silver blade harmlessly slid off the shield, allowing the Star Warrior to counter attack Marth's reflection.

"I implore you, find Pit and enter the mirror world. The rest of us will hold them off as long as possible."

"I don't need his help. Besides," he grinned. "I have a better use for him."

~ ~ ~ BOO ~ ~ ~

Ike rolled away from the sword attack, letting it collide into the stage. The force sent the vanguard towards the side. Rangell slammed into the ground, slowing his speed and from falling off. Ike sighed in relief. However it was short lived, as the five swords prepared another attack. He still wasn't sure what happened to Master Hand, nor where Crazy Hand went.

The swordsman ducked as small purple orbs floated towards him. This thing was strange, just a mass of black…things! "ARGH!" He hadn't realized that those orbs flew back. He was ready for the remaining two, countering the attack and launching the purple orbs back.

He now knew why he'd taken this path. This thing that swallowed Master Hand couldn't be allowed to leave this stage.

* * *

Umm…suspenseful. Yes? I hope it wasn't too choppy. There's quite a lot going on.

More stuff will be talked about in the second part. Which will be posted later.

Now, I'm off to go Smash with random people on line! Wooo!

ZGD says 'Later, gator!'


	6. Mirror, Mirror (Part 2)

The rousing conclusion to the first part!

…I think it's rousing at least.

Important Info:

1) Meta Knight is based on the anime Hoshi no Kaabii, where he's more of a father/teacher figure to Kirby

2) Lucario is female and Greninja is male.

Disclaimer: Still not mine, never will be mine. But I still enjoy writing about them!

* * *

Mirror, Mirror (Part 2)

Sum: "That all you got, pretty boy?" Marth turned, blade ready only to be grabbed. "Better keep dodging." ~ Secret Character SPOILERS ~

~ ~ ~ BOO ~ ~ ~

Mario threw Bowser away from Lucina. The Ylissean Princess gave the plumber a quick smile. "Thank you."

But suddenly, he launched past her, just barely missing a collision with the swordswoman. Mr. Game &amp; Watch stood where Mario had been, a hammer and a sign being put away. She attacked, praying the Italian would be okay.

"Hah!" Using the flat side of her Falchion blade, the swordswoman smacked the flat figure away. "Mr. Game &amp; Watch, why did you do that?!"

He didn't answer, only charged. Immediately, King Koopa stomped over claws raised in rhythm with Mr. Game &amp; Watch's lit match.

"Ahhh!" She skidded back, her tunic ripped and bits of flames licking at her body. The swordswoman did the best she could and snuffed what she could as quickly as possible.

And then he was looming over her, a sign hanging by the side and hammer at the ready. Lucina attempted to get her blade up in time, knowing that it would most likely she wouldn't. To her surprise, Falco slammed into the 2D figure, and then gave Bowser a roundhouse kick. It was followed by a cross chop giving the two room to breath.

"You okay?"

She nodded, wincing at the pain that shot through her back. "I'll be okay." The Ylissean princess frowned. "But you could've handled that better! They're our friends!"

"Listen, they ain't them." The avian replied. "No need to be gentle."

"What do you mean?"

The ace pilot fired his pistol. "I mean, they ain't the real 2D and turtle. 'Sides, I just blasted a few copies of Bowser away."

"Copies? How is that possible?"

Falco shrugged, "Don't know." He suddenly grabbed her and in one smooth motion had pulled out his Reflector and activated it. Lucina gasped at the sudden action, but was grateful after seeing the charge of electricity ricochet of the barrier. Four shadowy Pikachus hissed as their attack was sent back to them.

"Guess, we gotta save the talkin' for later."

~ ~ ~ BOO ~ ~ ~

Shulk was being overwhelmed by a group of shadows, their forms just barely identifiable; Pikachu, Marth, and Mr. Game &amp; Watch. The Monado wielder paused, a vision appearing before him of Mario crashing into them, leaving him and the plumber wide open for the shadow fighters. He activated his Arts, specifically 'Jump'. The researcher used one of the shadows head to get an extra boost into the air.

Just in time as the plumber collided into the group, knocking many off their feet.

"Are you alright?" Shulk asked, as he knelt next to the Italian.

Mario pushed his hat up, "Ugh…I guess." He stood up, taking a glance at the stage where the five shadow swords rapidly cut the vanguard. "Find a way to help Ike!" The plumber shouted before rushing into the mass of doppelgangers.

"Alph, Rock!" The researcher waved them over. Alph hurriedly ran, pikmin in tow.

Rock activated his Leaf Shied and threw it. The shadowy Peaches fell back, freeing him up from their attacks. He rushed after the Monado wielder. "Where are we going?"

"To the Solo Teleportation Room."

A small group of copies ran after them.

"Oh Mario!" one of the Peaches cooed, her form much more stable and features defined unlike the other doppelgangers. "Come to your princess. Let me give you a goodnight kiss!"

The plumber hesitated, though a determined look was in his eyes.

~ ~ ~ BOO ~ ~ ~

Falchion met the blade in mid swing. The two swordsmen struggled against one another, before leaping apart. Marth took an extra step away.

"You can't run away, little emperor."

The blue haired swordsman hated how it mocked him and how it looked like an exact copy of his dear knight. Dark Meta Knight charged.

The emperor blocked the attack, retaliating with his own. Unfortunately, the dark doppelganger flipped over him swinging his blade down. Marth twisted around just in time, as the attack slide off his spaulder. And the fight continued.

~ ~ ~ BOO ~ ~ ~

Shulk immediately went to the control panel, Alph only a few steps behind.

"How's Rock holding out there?"

"Well, enough." The small engineer replied, after seeing an undefined Peach shadow fly past the doorway. He pulled out his Koppi Pad. "Mario said to help Ike." He connected his device to one of the input jacks, immediately pulling up the schematics.

"Yes, and we can do that a few ways." The Monado wielder stated, pulling up program-set up. "We can try sending one of us in there, supply him with items, or warp him out."

"…so either way, we'll have to over-ride the firewalls in place." The Koppi native murmured. He studied the mapping before him. "Wait! If we warp him out, what about Master Hand?"

Shulk hummed. "There is a possibility he would come with Ike if we're not careful."

"We can't let him loose!" the small engineer almost yelled. The Monado wielder didn't reply, his eyes scanning the information before him. "There are ten firewalls listed, but I can only see seven codes."

"Can you over-ride them?"

"I may be able to, but it would take too much time." Shulk replied. "Rock would have the best chance."

"Right," the small engineer nodded, doing a complete 180, and unhooking his Koppi Pad. "Rock! Break the firewalls!" The three switched places, Alph and Shulk running out to meet the shadowy figures and Rock hooking himself into the control panel. The robot scanned the codes, identifying the program used before tacking the firewalls. Just outside of the room, in the hallway the engineer and researcher were decimating the dark doppelgangers, even though some Little Mac and Sonic shadows had joined. By the time, they had cleared the area, Rock had finished breaking the seven barriers. "Done. However, I couldn't detect the coding for the three remaining firewalls, which limits our options. Even with the majority down, it's only possible to send a single item."

Shulk scanned the list. "If we can only send one, send a Smash Ball…wait, no."

"What? No? But a Smash Ball would be the most helpful!" The small engineer argued.

"Yes, but what if Master Hand gets a hold of it instead? The trajectory it takes is a randomized pattern which constantly changes with each attack. Similarly, the required strength to break the Smash Ball is randomized." The robot replied. "Should Ike be unable to break it, in Master Hand's current state the results could be disastrous for Ike and eventually for us...I believe I may be able to adjust the Smash Ball's shield lowering the strength needed to break it. However, that still leaves us with the possibility of Master Hand obtaining it."

"…I have an idea!" The Monado wielder's fingers flew across the keyboard.

The two watched, Alph frowning seeing what Shulk was doing. "But that's two items!"

"Yes, but if we can combine them, then the system will recognize them as a single item."

Rock scanned the second list the researcher had pulled up. "Who will ask for help?"

~ ~ ~ BOO ~ ~ ~

Marth knew he had an advantage as Dark Meta Knight had skills similar to his knight; allowing him to effectively guard and counter. He flipped over the emperor putting some distance between them. Dark Meta Knight pointed his sword at Marth. "It's only a matter of time before you die. Why waste your last moments fighting the inevitable!"

"Hey!"

The Emperor of Akaneia knew that voice. Kuro strolled forward, muttering to himself. He gave Marth a pointed look.

Dark Meta Knight regarded him. "Where did you come from?"

The fallen angel rolled his eyes. "Duh! A mirror?" He gestured backwards, where a mirror stood a couple of yards away. The dark puffball saw Pit dancing back and forth, dodging the dark reflection of the electric mouse and reptile king. Marth watched the dark reflections. Dark Meta Knight had instantly accepted the fallen angel as one of their own.

Which may not be too far off, but he knew Kuro wasn't actually created by…whoever created them.

But what piqued Marth's curiosity was that Kuro wasn't even trying to correct the dark puffball. What was going on?

"So, this is one of the others…" He smirked. "I could use a bit of stretching."

Dark Meta Knight growled. "He's mine."

The fallen angel pulled his bow apart. "Psh…Don't worry; I'll leave him mostly alive for you." And charged. Marth's reflexives took over and he countered. Falchion shot out in a horizontal strike.

Kuro avoided the sword sliding below it and smirking. "That all you got, pretty boy?" Marth turned, blade ready only to have the fallen angel grab him. "Better keep dodging." He hissed and twisted, using Marth's own weight to throw him on the ground and away from the dark puffball and the mirrors. Dark Meta Knight watched as the fallen angel followed with a kick to the abdomen, projecting the Emperor of Akaneia father away. The dark doppelganger smirked, before joining in on the fun.

~ ~ ~ BOO ~ ~ ~

Pit really hoped Kuro knew what he was doing. "A little help!"

"THORON!"

The dark copy of the Koopa King was forced away from the angel. Three perfectly timed hits incapacitated Pikachu's reflection. Bubbles winced as it cried out in pain and to her amazement and shock, the small rodent's body shattered like a mirror; fragments flying into the air and dissipating. Bowser's reflection mimicked the others exit, after being dealt too much damage. The Captain of the Royal Guards raked a hand through his bangs. "Whew…okay, time to take care of these." He took a few steps back before summoning his Upperdash Arm. "Here goes!" He attacked the mirror, shattering it into pieces.

Bubbles smiled in satisfaction. "Alright, let's move."

~ ~ ~ BOO ~ ~ ~

Crazy Hand danced away. "Lalalalalala!"

Dark Mind's patience was growing thin. He'd assumed that the unstable one would be fairly easy to incapacitate.

It was proving to be far more challenging than expected. Still, his minions were doing a fine job in scattering those fighters. However, there was a group having particular trouble with that pink thing.

And that stupid blue thing with the mask. It was helping the round, pink thing.

Disgusting.

He flinched, as another mirror shattered. He ordered the copies in that world to find whoever was destroying the mirrors and kill them. And none of them could get close to that disgusting creature! He screamed, throwing fire at the left hand. He wanted to get out! He wanted to get to that stupid pink thing! He wanted to kill it! Then he would have no resistance. "You are in the way, guardian! Move or I will destroy you!"

"You didn't say the magic word, so no!"

"Very well, then." He fired a wave of star shaped energy. "You will die and then I will find the round pink thing!"

"Him? Why, is there something wrong with me? I thought we had a special connection!" The hand threw a purple energy rod at him. It ricocheted off the lone mirror; Dark Mind's other one having been shattered moments ago. Crazy rapidly summoned bombs and threw them at his enemy.

Dark Mind teleported away, letting his mirror take the impact.

"Peek a boo! I have you!" Crazy laughed.

~ ~ ~ BOO ~ ~ ~

Marth blinked, wondering if he had imagined it. The mirror where Kuro came from, it was gone.

"Better keep your eyes here!" The blue haired swordsman raised his blade narrowly blocking the arrow. Kuro rushed him, silver bow in two. He swung Falchion, forcing the fallen angel to retreat and miraculously deflecting the dark puffball's attack at the same time. He back flipped away from the two, trying to keep some distance between them and himself. Marth countered Kuro's attack, slamming the flat of the blade into the others side. He didn't wish to hurt the fallen angel, and he had an inkling as to why Kuro was fighting him.

He'd been rather slow on his attacks making them easily block able. Any hits Kuro did land were punches or kicks, never blades. The Emperor of Akaneia danced away, scanning the area for Dark Meta Knight. An arrow slammed into his breastplate, knocking him off his feet.

And causing the dark puffball's attack to miss.

It was a dangerous game the two Smashers were playing at. Marth could see black forms scattered around, not quite detailed but enough for him to understand who they were reflections of. They stayed away, letting Dark Meta Knight and Kuro deal with the swordsman. If Meta Knight's reflection ever caught on to their game they would easily be over whelmed.

If the Emperor of Akaneia understood Kuro's actions correctly.

Marth parried an attack, grabbing the dark puffball and throwing him into the fallen angel. The swordsman winced, mentally apologizing to Kuro, turned and ran. He had to find another mirror to escape. There was a light speck. No, three! No four! Marth adjusted his route towards those colorful specks; an arrow harmlessly flew by.

As he got closer, he saw some familiar faces being chased by what appeared to be Dedede with a large halberd.

~ ~ ~ BOO ~ ~ ~

Pit flew through the double doors of the training room. The disintegrating shadows the only evidence of their presence. Bubbles hummed. "It seems they are actively hunting for us now. No doubt whoever is controlling them knows the mirrors are being broken...Pit?" She sighed, noting that he left her out in the hallway. "Geez..." The female tactician hurried in.

He frowned at the glass panel. Instead of a copy of the training room, he and Bubbles could see into another world. "Hey, it's Crazy!"

"What's he doing there? And where is there, exactly?" She questioned, watching the hand. "And who is that?"

"No idea…" The angel replied. The two Smashers watched Crazy Hand grab the other by the head and upper body. He then slammed him into the ground, formed a fist and fell into the others chest area.

Bubbles was observing the environment inside the glass panel. It was pretty barren, with only slightly darker shadows to indicate the floor. Then she saw a speck of blue and yellow. "Over there!"

Pit glanced at the mirror seeing two familiar figures running towards them, at neck-breaking speed. "Hey, is that Sonic and Pikachu?"

As soon as the words left his mouth, the two rammed into the mirrors. The tactician and the Captain of the Royal Guards panicked for a few moments, but immediately it was replaced with confusion and awe as the two creatures flew through it as if it was an open doorway.

"Pit!" the female tactician cried. The Captain of the Royal Guards glanced from the blue blur and the electric mouse back to the mirrors. Crazy had gripped the head of the enemy again and was currently coming down at an angle, straight towards the mirrors. They screamed, Pit pulling his Guardian Orbitars out, and his fellow Smashers ducking behind him. They waited for the impending impact, but nothing happened. A few seconds passed by before Bubbles dared to peek. "I believe you can drop them."

"Pika, pik."

The Captain of the Royal Guards cracked an eye open and seeing nothing, he stored his items away. "Oookay…" Pit slowly said. The mirrors were fine, Crazy Hand was still there, having changed direction at the last moment and slammed the thing into the floor. "Everyone okay...?"

Bubbles stood up. "Yes...I'm okay, you?"

"Fine."

Sonic heaved a long sigh. "Yeah, I'm okay..."

Within seconds the set of mirrors were shattered, starling the pokemon and hedgehog. "Whoa there! What's this all about?"

"I'll explain it on the way." Bubbles answered. "We only have one more mirror..." She trailed off, her mind piecing together what Meta Knight had shared and what they'd just witnessed.

~ ~ ~ BOO ~ ~ ~

"Oh, that's going to be seven years of bad luck!" Crazy commented, and if he had a face he would no doubt have a vicious grin. Never mind the fact it was Bubbles who had destroyed the mirrors from his world. He could only hazard a guess that the two mirrors, the one in this world and the one in the Smash world, were linked in some fashion. With them destroyed in the Smash world there were destroyed here as well.

He slammed Dark Mind into the shards, then again, and again, pulverizing the mirror bits into dust with Dark Mind. "Now, look at the mess you've made! You're got to be more careful! I can't even begin to image how many years you'll have bad luck now! BUT!" He pulled Dark Mind closer. "It will never be enough for you. Not for what you've done to brother." He hissed.

For the first time in his existence, Dark Mind felt fear.

~ ~ ~ BOO ~ ~ ~

The sword swung, but Ike was fast enough to counter it returning its hit. After enough hits, the shadow particles had shifted shape; from five swords to a larger version of him. It was weird, seeing himself or sort of himself made up of dark pieces of something. Ike jumped, swinging Ragnell in a vertical arc.

It made contact with the doppelganger, scattering some of the particles that made it into the air. The thing didn't even flinch, and swung its version of Ragnell smashing Ike to the complete opposite side of the stage. He bounced on impact before skidding to a halt. He groaned, his body screaming at him to stop and just lay still.

Ike pushed himself up and swung Rangell again, just in the nick of time. His doppelganger flew back, giving the vanguard some breathing room. At the same moment his attack connected, an Assist Trophy appeared beside his feet. He grabbed it, calling forth help from the glass encasement. He could care less that items shouldn't be able to appear. All he wanted was an advantage. An armadillo appeared with a cowboy hat, but it was the object he was holding that swept some of Ike's tiredness away.

A Smash Ball.

Dillon took a few steps back and then threw the Smash Ball straight at Ike who immediately brought Ragnel down to strike it. The power coursing through him, it felt so good. The vanguard grinned, turning around and striking the black mass.

"GREAT…AETHER!"

The thing was helpless against the onslaught of attacks. Ike slammed the doppelganger into the stage, watching as the black particles disappeared leaving a round abject, about the size of a Smash Ball. The vanguard knelt down, leaning against Ragnell. He watched, with a owlish look as it gravitated towards the center of the stage.

"What is that?" He asked, tiredly. The colors weren't swirling, pulsing, with energy like the all powerful item.

Dillon shrugged. Ike made a move get up, but was surprised when the armadillo laid a hand on him back, pushing him back down. He watched as his companion slowly made his way towards the sphere, on guard should anything happen.

His eyes widen, and he rapidly motioned Ike over.

"What is it?" The swordsman crouched down and stared into the strange object. In the center of the frozen colors was a small, but familiar figure.

"Master Hand's in there!"

~ ~ ~ BOO ~ ~ ~

Marth had immediately regrouped with Peach, Mac, Bowser, and Villager. He hadn't been able to tell earlier, but Mr. Game &amp; Watch was among them as well.

And just a few yards away was a mirror! If they could reach it, they might be able to leave this place.

"Marth!" The princess cried, immediately hugging him. "You were dragged here too!"

The emperor gently pushed her away, seeing something forming around them. The six Smashers formed a circle, keeping their backs told each other. Their doppelgangers surrounded them. The swordsman shivered, seeing his undefined reflection and those piercing white eyes.

"So close…" Shadow Dedede laughed. "But not close enough! The poor, poor, stupid images!" The shadow figures parted, revealing the shadow penguin, shadow puffball, and the fallen angel.

"Kuro!" Peach exclaimed, her eyes a lite with familiarity.

The fallen angel sneered and pulled out his weapon. "Electroshock!" Shadow Dedede and Dark Meta Knight got a jolt of electricity before the actual weapon slammed into their bodies. The other Smashers watched as they flew over them and collided into a mass of doppelgangers.

"Way to blow my cover." He pulled out his silver bow charging into a group of shadows. Marth swung Falchion, more than happy to rid this place of the copies. The remaining Smashers charged into the fray. It was chaotic, with the Smashers attacking and countering and the doppelgangers countering and attacking.

Marth dodged, the tip of the silver sword nicking his cheek. He could hear Dark Meta Knight growl as he passed by. And then immediately a claw snatched him away. Bowser body slammed him, before tackling a group of shadow Sonics. Little Mac was pounding the copies of Mr. Game &amp; Watch into the ground, letting Villager drop bowling balls upon them with ease. The Emperor of Akaneia countered an attack, destroying one of Peach's dark reflection. It didn't take long for the numbers to thin and eventually leaving Dark Meta Knight and Shadow Dedede.

The dark penguin readied an attack, "Fine! Try and live past thi-" He cut himself off. An unnatural silence followed.

…_**SNAP!**_

The two shadow creatures visibly shuddered.

Shadow Dedede hissed at the Smashers before running away, leaving the dark puffball. The lone doppelganger threw his cape around himself and disappeared as Little Mac rushed in for some quick punches.

Peach held back Bowser from chasing after the shadow penguin, stating "We should get out of here."

"Agreed," the emperor sheathed his sword. He saw Mr. Game &amp; Watch and Villager had finished the last reflection. The boxer walked over, his eyes still watching the retreating form of Shadow Dedede.

Kuro trekked over to the lone mirror where he could see his counterpart just entering Peach's room. The angel broke into a grin, seeing Kuro in the mirror.

"Hey, Pittoo!"

Said angel growled, launched himself through the mirror and immediately put Pit into a headlock. "Don't call me that, you stupid, airheaded, bird!"

One by one they jumped through the glass, though at a much slower pace than the fallen angel who had finally let go of Pit thanks to Pikachu and Bubbles. Taking a quick glance behind him the swordsman surveyed the area, and then jumped through satisfied that the two reflections of the Popstar King and Star Warrior were nowhere to be seen.

"Marth!" Pit cried happily. The angel embraced the swordsman the moment he cleared the mirror. The emperor jumped at the sound of glass breaking. He turned around to see Bubbles and the mirror shattered.

"That's that." She smiled.

~ ~ ~ BOO ~ ~ ~

Master Hand was going to recover, according to Dr. Mario. That sent a wave of relief through the Smashers yet, Crazy was unusually somber even after the good news.

"He left some residue." The left hand replied when Alph asked him what was wrong. He was right.

"I can feel it," his brother stated. "It has a life of its own…" He grunted, shifting a little.

With their permission, Dr. Mario wished to retrieve a sample in effort to shed some light on what it was that now rested inside of their host. The Monado wielder offered his assitance in the reasearch, which was gladly accepted. Until, they determined what it was and how Master Hand reacted to Classic Run would be on hiatus until further notice.

"What did you do to that guy, anyway?" Pit questioned the left appendage, as the doctor prepped the needle.

If he was in a human form, no doubt Crazy would be smiling. "I can't say. This is rated T, but there are probably younger readers out there. So just to be on the safe side, let's leave it at 'He won't be bothering us anymore'."

"That's…very cliché, dear brother."

"I know!"

The needle extracted those dark particles, and they bounced around the glass encasement. Marth shivered at the mere display feeling ill.

Meta Knight had given his heartfelt thanks the Smashers for aiding Ike and Marth.

Alph had merely smiled, "I'm glad to be of help! Ike's going to be okay, right?" Shulk mirrored the Koppi native's response. "Happy to help and I'm glad that no one was severely hurt."

"Yes as am I. Ike is merely exhausted; he will recover with some sleep." The Star Warrior replied. After releasing the right hand from his imprisonment, Dillon had been kind enough to aid the knight in moving Ike from the stage to his bed. Meta Knight exited the clinic, leaving the others to their own devices. He needed to thank one more person who hadn't been present.

~ ~ ~ BOO ~ ~ ~

Kuro was sitting in one of the many trees in the new garden; Olimar and Alph were still trying to come up with an appropriate name. Ness had joked that 'New Garden' would eventually stick as that's what the other Smashers tended to call it. The canopy of leaves was a welcome sight compared to the rather empty and bleak scenery in the mirror world.

"Kuro."

He snorted, glancing down. "What do you want volleyball?"

The Star Warrior ignored the name. "I merely wish to thank you for your aid today."

The fallen angel stared at him, ruby eyes still guarded. "That it?"

Meta Knight nodded. "Yes. Thank you, Kuro."

He shifted, careful of his black wings, and for a brief moment he let his guard down. "...you're welcome, Meta Knight." Satisfied, he closed his eyes. "Now leave me alone, I need a nap."

Meta Knight had a small smile as he left. Sure, Kuro was rough, a bit egotistic, and willing to pick a fight, but he still retained some characteristics from Pit that told the knight he could trust the fallen angel in times of need.

* * *

OMG! I originally thought it'd be simple, but it just kept growling! Seriously, this thing was like 19 pages long! Totally needed to be a two parter! That's also part of the reason why Shadow Dedede didn't have larger part and action scene. My bad. I was excited to have him in there, but then...well the story just escalated...

Ahem, moving on. I was inspired after reading up a bit about Dark Pit. Now, he's going to be called Kuro for the duration of this collection. Mostly because typing 'Dark Pit' all the time is a bit annoying. And I'm not going to call him 'Dark' and yes I know 'Kuro' is a fan name, not exactly an official name, but whatever.

...And I sort of, kinda, like playing as Kuro...DON"T HURT ME! (And I like to write about characters I like so…yeah that's why Kuro's got some focus on this...)

Ugh...seriously, I didn't plan on liking the guy! With Lucina, Doctor Mario, and Kuro being clones, I was all like 'Pshhhh...clones what a waste.' And now, I'm all like, 'Eh, they're okay.'

Anyway, with Kuro being a reflection and all, well it got me thinking about Dark Meta Knight and Shadow Dedede. For those of you who don't know...

SPOILERS (ish?) FOR KIRBY TRIPLE DELUXE

...

...

In Dedede's Tour, you actually fight a shadow version of the king via the Dimension Mirror. Pretty awesome! And Dark Meta Knight! Way hard!

...

...

SPOILERS (ish?) FOR KIRBY TRIPLE DELUXE END

Plus, I had another oneshot for 'You, Me, and Him' that included Dark Meta Knight and Shadow Kirby, but I think this one is better. Anyway, I hope I tied up all those loose ends…if not, then I'll either adjust or make another one-shot to deal with it.

And yeah, Dark Mind was totally the cause of Master Core.

Oh, Happy (early) Halloween guys and gals!

ZeroGravityDog out!


	7. The Test of Time

Been a while! Hope everyone's...

...

...

SETTLING IT IN SMASH!

XD

I don't have money for it...so I'm hoping I'll get it for Christmas. At least I still have the 3DS version to tide me over!

Oh! And by the way, I didn't say this in the last chapter, but Dark Mind is from Kirby and the Amazing Mirror. I didn't think about it when I posted that chapter, my bad!

Well, let's begin!

Important Info:

1) Meta Knight is based on the anime Hoshi no Kaabii, where he's more of a father/teacher figure to Kirby

2) Lucario is female and Greninja is male.

Disclaimer: Why would I own it? No seriously. Why? I just love playing the thing! And writing about it.

* * *

The Test of Time

Sum: "You still have it." Marth smiled fondly at the photo.

~ ~ ~ Us ~ ~ ~

It was by chance that Marth found it.

Ike had once again left his stuff in his room, leaving Marth to clean them up and return them. Though, the emperor wondered why as Ike would just forget them once more. He placed the belt and pouches on top of his desk, allowing him both hands to move the mattress underneath his bed. Marth hoped Master Hand would arrive soon so he and Ike and Meta Knight could request a room to share one more. The space was big enough for the extra mattress, but Ike's belongings remained in his designated room otherwise Marth's would become overcrowded.

As the Emperor of Akaneia straightened he noticed one pouch hadn't been button closed. He frowned, hoping that it didn't contain Ike's room key. If it had, Marth wanted to assure it was still there otherwise the Emperor of Akaneia would need to search for the slim piece of metal. He pushed the cover up more, expecting to find the key or an empty pouch.

He found something far more pleasant.

He pulled out a small folded piece of paper, but upon holding it Marth realized it was too thick to be paper. Curiosity gnawed at him, and the emperor decided it couldn't hurt, so he deftly unfolded it.

"You still have it." Marth smiled fondly at the photo.

Aside from the creases the picture was still in decent condition, with only one corner curling and another where the back and front were peeling away from each other.

The image of him and Ike and Meta Knight pulled at Marth, letting fond memories surface. Nights on the roof top, training, birthday presents, corn maze, chess, and many others he cherished. The emperor was too lost in memories to recognize that his door had reopened.

"Oh, hey!" Ike called out. "That's where...oh." The vanguard walked over to his fellow swordsman. He smiled. "It's still in pretty good condition."

The Emperor of Akaneia held it out to its owner. "Yes it is."

Ike gently took it. "Where's yours?"

"Framed and sitting on my nightstand." Marth chuckled. "I had to call it a special type of painting in order for the framer to stop pestering me with questions I couldn't answer."

The native of Crimea nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I said something along the same lines. Only Soren and Ranulf know it's a photograph...or at least that's what it's called." He winced. "I couldn't tell them how a camera worked very well…especially since we don't have them."

Marth had grabbed the other's belt and offered it to him. With the utmost care Ike refolded the photo and placed it back into the pouch.

"Do you think Meta Knight framed his?" Ike questioned as he slipped the belt on.

The Emperor of Akaneia hummed. "I would believe so."

The vanguard scoffed at himself for doubting their knight. "Well, let's get going."

The native of Crimea escaped first, letting Marth close and lock the door. The two strolled down the hallway in comfortable silence.

Then, "Hey Marth."

"Hmmm?"

"How about we get a new picture of the three of us?"

The Emperor of Akaneia smiled, brightly. "I see no reason not to. We'll have to secure a camera of course."

"That should be easy enough, once Master Hand arrives. Hey, we need to ask him about a larger room too." The vanguard added. "...do you think he could put some extra magic on the photo?"

"What kind of magic?" The emperor questioned.

Ike unconsciously gripped the pouch containing the item. "I don't want it to wear out. Maybe he could do the same with our new photo?"

"That's a good question. If he can I would like to have the same." The slender swordsman agreed, with a ghost of a smile. "I suppose we should start making a list of questions for him."

The two laughed, before Ike suddenly brought up an old memory from the last tournament. "Hey, we should show him this," the vanguard proclaimed.

The emperor smiled, "Yes, I think that would be a good idea. I believe he's free for the rest of the day."

~ ~ ~ Us ~ ~ ~

Meta Knight sighed. Only three days since his arrival and he was already accustom to the new layout. But being familiar with the new mansion and tournament did not shed the loneliness he felt in his room. The knight sighed, bookmarked the page, and set it on his nightstand, not focusing on the words at all. The puffball wrapped his cape around him, feeling a small amount of comfort from it. Meta Knight hopped off of his bed and the moment his feet touched the ground there was a knock at his door. "Who is there?"

"Hey, it's us!"

The Star Warrior smiled, eyes blue. "The door is unlocked."

The two swordsmen wandered in, Marth giving a polite greeting and Ike immediately inviting himself to the bed. The Emperor or Akaneia frowned and chide the other. "Ike, you're being incredibly impolite..."

"Sorry," Ike replied with a rueful smile. Meta Knight nodded at him, ushering the emperor towards the bed as well.

"May I inquire as to the sudden visit?" He hopped onto the bed, settling down on the opposite edge so he was able to face the his two friends.

Ike's smile lit the room as he handed the Star Warrior photograph. His eyes changed to blue and the two swordsmen exchanged pleased looks. "This brings back memories." Meta Knight smiled. "...It appears that you were the only one to experience a dramatic change."

Ike shrugged. "Well, it has been almost three years for me."

The Star Warrior frowned, a well of sadness bubbling inside of him. "Six years."

"It's been about..." the emperor trailed off, mentally counting. "...eight months, for me." Marth's eyes lingered on the photo.

"Hey, what's the matter with you two?" Ike gently prodded his two friends.

"Ah...nothing."

Meta Knight shook his head.

The vanguard raised an eyebrow, giving them a disbelieving look. The native of Crimea crossed his arms, "It's not 'nothing'. You looked like you lost someone." He looked at the puffball. "And your eyes were gray for a few seconds."

Marth looked away. "...It's just...I feel like I missed a large portion of your life, both of your lives!...that I wasn't there...to help or support you…"

Ike glanced at the puffball. "You too?"

"...yes...I do share his feelings..." Meta Knight gave a soft smile at the vanguard. "I have six years of memories, not shared with Emperor Marth and yourself."

The native of Crimea ran a hand through his hair. "Well...this is...awkward." He finished lamely. Ike glanced at the photo. "This wasn't supposed to be depressing…"

The Star Warrior nodded. "We know, and you are right. Now, I believe you mentioned obtaining a new photograph?" At the other's nod, he continued. "I believe it would be a nice addition to our previous one."

Marth nodded. "I hope Master Hand arrives soon."

The Star Warrior gently handed the photo back to its rightful owner. "I concur. I have grown accustom to the presence of others."

"Hey, when was the last time you ever had a room to yourself then?" The native of Crimea questioned, once his keepsake was back in the pouch. "I mean, you've shared a room with Sword and Blade ever since meeting them right? And then you had us during the tournament..."

"Yes, that is true." The Popstar resident replied, pulling his cape around him, "I would estimate between nine and ten years ago."

"Huh..." The vanguard breathed. "I would've guessed longer." He shrugged at their questioning looks.

"How much longer do you think we have until Master Hand arrives?" The Emperor of Akaneia asked.

"I overheard Mario saying something about an official date."

Marth looked over at the vanguard. "An official date?"

"Yeah," Ike threw a pillow onto Marth's legs. "Something about October…" He grabbed the Star Warrior and set him on his stomach as he laid down.

"That's nearly two weeks away..." The emperor said. He glanced down at Ike, gave a teasing grin and flicked the native of Crimea in the head.

"Hey!" Ike waved at the hand. "Who's being impolite now?"

They laughed, Meta Knight bouncing as he was sitting on the vanguard's stomach.

Ike sighed, watching as Marth leaned over and grabbed a book off of Meta Knight's stand. Content, he listened to the two converse about the hardback.

"Hey, why don't you read it out loud?" He suggested.

The emperor laughed, "Really? You want to listen to me read a whole book?"

"We could take turns, if you want..." The native of Crimea smiled softly. "Besides, I think it would be a great memory."

He saw the Popstar resident glance up, before nodding. "I agree."

Marth opened the book. "We'll be rereading the first chapter or so."

"It is of little consequences." The puffball replied. The vanguard settled down to the Emperor of Akaneia's voice.

Time for new memories.

* * *

The 9-10 years comes from three things. One being the 6 years between Brawl and 3DS, two being from the year during Brawl (You, Me, and Him), and three being 2 years from the Kirby Right Back At Ya! Anime where its air date was about 2 years. So yeah…

There we go! The photograph Marth found is actually explained a little in 'You, Me, and Him'.

What!? Yes! 'You, Me, and Him' has been updated! OMG!

So...yeah.

Hopefully you guys are having fun with the Wii U version! I'll go ahead and continue playing my 3DS version. No HD version for me just yet...

*Sigh* Well, guess I'm off to play online for a while.

Moving on!

Have a good weekend! And Happy (Early) Thanksgiving!

ZGD is out!


	8. Come What May

Gosh…Sorry guys and gals for no update in like…*cringe* three months or so…life has a way of interrupting fun things. Anyway, moving on…

Important Info:

1) Meta Knight is based on the anime Hoshi no Kaabii, where he's more of a father/teacher figure to Kirby

2) Lucario is female and Greninja is male.

Disclaimer: Ha. Ha. Ha…you're all so silly thinking this thing is mine.

* * *

Come What May

Sum: It started off simply enough. But that line bothered him. "And they call you the Radiant Hero?"

~ ~ ~ Us ~ ~ ~

Ike left the transportation room, wondering.

It started off simply enough. A time match Free-for-All. Ike had held his ground well enough, but Lucina had knocked him down from second to third with a well timed counterstrike. He felt a bit foolish and knew Meta Knight would chide him about it later. Overall, the match wasn't what caused the vanguard to wonder.

It was what Lucina had stated after the match.

When time was called, the results were displayed before the audience. All lights were shut off and then a single light fell on the victor who would stick a pose. Lucina, having won by a margin of 1, raised her sword high and brought it down swinging it. "And they call you the Radiant Hero?" She scoffed. The remaining lights brightened, showing Ike, Robin, and Kuro clapping for the winner. There was a thunderous applause as they vanished from the stage results.

When Ike opened his eyes, he saw the teleportation room before him, the light that brought the Smashers to and from matches was entirely too bright. He rolled his shoulders, feeling the after effects of the match. He glanced over at Robin who appeared to be in thought and then Lucina and Kuro. He was surprised to see Kuro smiling; he wasn't sour at his lose. He'd Smashed with the fallen angel enough to know that winning meant a lot to him. Ike never pried as to why, but this time the fallen angel was grinning and silent. As if he knew something was going to happen…

"Lucina….what was that about?" Robin asked, brow furrowed slightly.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that…comment…it wasn't like you."

Ike hummed. He hadn't had a chance to really talk with Marth's descendant so he couldn't agree or disagree with the tactician. But there was one thing that was bothering him.

"Like me?"

"No…you're a skilled and competent fighter, truly, but…you've never let it go to your head."

"What a buzz kill. I'd figured you'd say something, but seriously?" Kuro finally said, still grinning. "So what if she's a bit arrogant? She deserves it; wiping the floor with you all." He clapped a hand on her shoulder. "Nice going out there."

"Don't forget you lost as well." The tactician replied quickly, frowning at Kuro.

The fallen angel shrugged, "Yeah? At least I can accept it without ruining her mood. You're her friend; shouldn't you be proud of her and all that?"

At that moment the door flew open to reveal Pit. "Hey! You guys were awesome!" He ran in, pausing just a moment to smile at his counterpart. "Those were some nice moves out there! When Robin sent out that Arc Thunder and you reflected it back to him! Awesome, Pitto!"

"Don't call me that!" He shoved the Captain of the Royal Guards. "…and yeah. It was awesome." He sent a smug look at the tactician. Robin clutched his tome tighter, but refrained from taking the bait.

"Hey Lucina, I have a question." The vanguard moved closer to her, noting the fallen angel was currently being dragged out by Pit, chatting excitedly where as Kuro was grumbling. "What's with the title?"

"Title? Oh!" She nodded. "You mean 'Radiant Hero'. That is the title you are known by. There aren't many stories of your bravery and skill, but the few that are known bestowed the title on you."

"…I suppose that makes sense…." He replied slowly. "But…I'm not of your world. How do you have stories of me?"

Robin cut in, "That we don't know. They're merely stories passed down for generations, and no one can say exactly when they began."

The Crimea native nodded in understanding. There were plenty like that in his home world. "Okay. Anyway, good match Lucina. I'll see you later." The two bid him farewell, and as the vanguard left he heard Robin comment about the match with her.

Ike deliberated. It's no secret that Robin and Lucina hail from the same dimension as Marth. The two had blurted it out when meeting the Emperor of Akaneia; thankfully, they refrained from sharing details.

But that was it. They were from the same dimension. Ike wasn't. His world was completely separated from the emperor's. So how in the world, and why would he make it his permanent home?

The Crimea native frowned. What about Ranulf? And Soren? Did they leave him? Did he leave them? Did they…die? He felt his heart clench at the mere thought. Sure it was inevitable, but that did not make the thought any more bearable.

"Ike!"

Said swordsman was jolted out his thoughts. "Oh…hey Marth."

The Emperor of Akaneia smiled, slowing his pace as he reached his friend. "I saw your match."

"Did…did Meta Knight see it?" He asked, tentatively.

Marth grinned, "No. He and Lucario are training for their Team Match in a few minutes." He laughed when Ike left out a sigh of relief. "But I'm sure he'll watch the replay."

The Crimea native groaned. "Ugh…great, just great. He's going to make me train for days on this…"

The emperor rested a hand on his shoulder. "I think you might be overacting. Come on, let's go wait for Meta Knight's match." Ike let him be led towards the Viewing Area; a special room only open to Smashers, and they could even bet on the matches. Marth chose one of the half circular booths to sit at, forgoing the circular tables with simple seats. "Something on your mind? You're surprisingly quite after the match."

". . . . . .Do you have any shape-shifters?"

"Shape-shifters…The only one that comes to mind is the Manakete." He replied, and at the curious look, "The Manakete are dragons who claim human form. They use something called Dragonstones to shift their form from human to dragon. It is possible there are more." Marth speculated, "As there are areas overseas that have not been fully explored. Why do you ask?"

Ike gazed at the arena just in time to see the stage change into Gaur Planes, but his eyes held a distant look. "…it's something Lucina and Robin said. There're stories of me in your dimension."

"Of you?" The Emperor of Akaneia was surprised, both swordsmen missing the countdown for Meta Knight's match. "How? You're from a different dimension."

"That's what I want to know…"

The Emperor of Akaneia glanced at the stage. Meta Knight unleased three swift strikes at Mr. Game &amp; Watch. "Why are you curious about shape-shifters?"

"I have a friend, Ranulf. He's a laguz, which in essence is the same as a shape-shifter…sort of." Was the reply. "I wanted to know…if I did somehow come to your dimension if Ranulf followed…I know Soren would. If he did, then maybe there'd be…I don't know. More of him…more laguz."

"Perhaps…you come at a later time?"

"But how?" Ike asked, completely forgoing the match. "I don't even know a single reason as to why I would just up and leave my dimension…" He grimaced. "If I ever did…I'd rather come so I could be with you. I don't want to arrive only to find you've passed on."

Marth gently placed a hand on the vanguard's shoulder. "Ike…"

"…If I have to leave Ranulf and Soren…if I have to leave my dimension, I don't want to be alone."

The emperor couldn't find the proper words for Ike. Marth opted to giving him a short embrace instead hoping it would ease some of the vanguard's worries. "Listen, perhaps it's nothing. Maybe someone else from your world found their way to mine, and carried stories of your deeds."

The Crimea native sighed. "…maybe you're right." There was still an edge of sadness in his eyes.

Marth leaned back. "I know it's not much comfort."

"No…but worrying about it will only make me crazy." He ran a hand through his hair. "…and thanks."

The Emperor of Akaneia offered a rueful smile. "I only wish I could do more."

"If…if I cross that bridge…I-"

"I'll be there…somehow." Marth immediately replied. Even if it may result in an empty promise, the thought was appreciated. Ike nodded, smiling at his fellow Smasher.

"I know."

* * *

Wasn't supposed to be as depressing sounding as it turned out to be…ugh. Sorry, guys and gals. The next one will hopefully not be so depressing feeling. I've got another almost typed out, so hopefully it will be posted next weekend or next Friday.

So, Lucina has special victory phrases when she battles Marth or Ike. However, I thought it was only for one-on-one battles. And then I was playing online as Marth and someone else was Lucina and when they won, she said her special victory phrase. So…is it whenever she wins against Marth? Or maybe I'm wrong…I dunno know. Meh…

Bye, guys and gals!

ZeroGravityDog is out.


	9. Cut Glass

Wow! I surprise myself! I actually got another one-shot out in a week! Ummm...don't get used to it...as I really don't have anything else prepared...this one's shorter than the others...meh.

Oh yeah...this was inspired by Palutena's Guidance. 'Nough said.

Important Info:

1) Meta Knight is based on the anime Hoshi no Kaabii, where he's more of a father/teacher figure to Kirby

2) Lucario is female and Greninja is male.

Wait…are those really necessary? None make an appearance? Oh well...might as well.

Disclaimer: Um...no. Just no.

* * *

Cut Glass

Sum: Goddess or not, she wasn't going to let Viridi charm her swordsman.

~ ~ ~ Us ~ ~ ~

"Link! Oh, Link!"

The Hyrulian paused at the sing-song voice. He was surprised to see Palutena approaching him. They didn't spend time outside of matches together...She was pleasant enough, but Link preferred to steer clear of her, especially if anything concerned her Captain of the Royal Guards. Something about her always put him on edge.

"I have a favor to ask of you." She smiled sweetly.

Link wanted to bolt, but nodded. "Alright. Will it be quick? I have a Team Match an-."

"Fantastic, it won't take long." The goddess grabbed his arm and dragged him off, ignoring his protests of his arm feeling like it was being pulled out of its socket. She took him outside of the mansion and down towards the street stores and specifically towards one of the small cafes. Link rolled his shoulder a few times, once they reached their destination and Palutena had let go of him. He thought a few choice words for her, but refrained from voicing them.

"Ta-da!"

Standing before him was a girl. Or at least, what appeared to be a girl. She was short with light blond hair gathered up in a ponytail with a long bang framing one side of her face. There were vines entwined in the light strands and along her dress.

"You're...in the background of Reset Bomb Forest."

"Oh...!" She smiled, obviously pleased and proud. "Yes, yes. My picture is used for that stage as well as my voice."

"Link, this is Viridi, the Goddess of Nature. Viridi, this is Link!" Palutena introduced, still smiling.

The swordsman gave a bow towards her and smiled. "It's an honor to meet you, Goddess Viridi."

The Goddess of Nature whistled. "Oooooo...he's definitely a couple of pegs above Pit."

"Well, Pit is always around Gods and Goddess that we no longer have the same presence as we do for someone unaccustomed to us." The Goddess of Light argued for her angel. Though, she did have to admit that she too had been impressed by the Hyrulian's etiquette. He'd done the same thing; bowing and displaying that charming smile of his. Palutena would be lying if she hadn't been a little flustered by said grin and the sincerity in his eyes.

Viridi shrugged. "Yeah, yeah..." She then refocused on Link. She circled him and the look in her eyes made the swordsman uncomfortable. "Hold out your arms out straight."

Link did so, wondering why. Viridi seemed different from the Goddess of Light; a little more forward and blunt. He watched her, at least the best he could, as the Goddess of Nature circled him with a critical eye. The swordsman heard her hum in approval. What exactly she was appreciative he hadn't a clue.

"Thank you." She stepped back, getting a full view of him again. Link slowly lowered his arms, still confused.

The Goddess of Light glanced at the smaller goddess. "Well?"

Viridi smiled, cross her arms. "Better than I expected, Palutena."

The Hyrulian blinked. "...Um..."

"I'm so glad."

"Umm..."

Viridi nodded. "Kneel down. I want to get a better look at you."

Link hesitated, eyes drifting towards the Goddess of Light, but she only smiled, "Go ahead...she won't bite."

That didn't really reassure him. At all...but Link knelt down anyway, puzzled at the request. Viridi hummed, getting closer to him. Link watched her eyes flutter around, studying his face.

"...Mmmm..." She grabbed his face with her hands with a surprising gentle touch. Viridi tilted his face left then right. Up and down. Taking a few more seconds to gaze at his earrings. She swept his bangs aside, getting a better view of his face. Then her hands caressed his face causing a dust of pink to appear on his cheeks, and the Hyrulian yanked away from her. Unable to catch his balance, he ended up falling onto the ground. Viridi giggled, muttering to herself. "Cut glass indeed...!"

"Link! There you are." The swordsman glanced behind him to see the Queen of Hyrule. She gracefully walked towards them. "Our match is in a few minutes."

Viridi smirked, not having taken her eyes off of him. "Not bad...for a human."

"Um...actually I'm a Hyrulian." The swordsman corrected as he stood up. Zelda dusted off some dirt that apparently clung to his tunic.

"Human, Hyrulian…not much difference if you ask me." She leaned forward. "Unless all Hyrulians look have such...chiseled physique as you."

Link swallowed not liking the predatory look in her eyes. Unbeknownst to him, the queen's eyebrow twitched at the comment. And also unknown to the swordsman, Zelda had seen the way Viridi looked at him as she studied his face.

The Queen of Hyrule caught the eye of Palutena, and the Goddess of Light had the nerve to smile wider.

Oh no she didn't.

No way.

No. Way.

Zelda felt her blood boil.

Goddess or not, she wasn't going to let Viridi charm **her** hero. And she really, really didn't appreciate how Palutena seemed fine with this.

She frowned and boldly linked her arms around his arm. "Link is a fine Hyrulian, but I'm afraid we must be going." She practically dragged him away, not that Link minded. Still, he offered a wave at them. "It was nice to meet you, Goddess Viridi." The swordsman winced as he felt the Queen of Hyrule tighten her grip.

"Oh, how sweet..." The rest of her comment was unheard as Zelda picked up the pace. Once they were far enough away, Link breathed a sigh of relief. "Are we late?"

"No. We have plenty of time." She replied.

"...Oh...ummm...Zelda?"

"Hmmm?"

"Could you let go now? I'm starting to lose feeling in my hand."

"Oh!" The queen quickly released her hold, a light dusting of pink across her cheeks. The swordsman shook his hand, urging the feeling to return. They trekked their way slowly back towards the mansion in comfortable silence. He smiled as the feeling returned to his once numb hand. Link flexed the digits before, entwining his with Zelda's.

She smiled and released a content sigh. The queen gave his hand a light squeeze. "Link..."

"Hmmm?"

Zelda paused just in front of the mansion. With their hands joined, the swordsman followed suit.

"Is something wrong?"

A soft laugh was her reply. It was a very rare sound to hear, and Link drank it in. "No. Nothing is wrong...just..." She gave him a peck on the cheek. "...maybe I've missed spending time with you."

"Well, how about tomorrow we go out. I don't have any matches..."

Zelda thought and muttered, "I had plans with Lucina and Samus, but I'm sure they won't mind if I cancel on them...just this once."

"Good..." He kissed her softly. "I agree. I've missed being with you. Now come on. We've got a Team Match to win."

* * *

OMG! The fluff! The warm, fuzzy feelings! OMG!

Okay, okay…so maybe not that much fuzz and fluff. But for these one-shots, it's pretty fluffy as I tend to steer clear of full blown out romances. I tried funny too. Meh...funny is hard to do...

Like I said, much lighter than the last one-shot.

I hope Palutena and Viridi were IC (in-character) as I haven't played KI: Uprising. I've gotten my hands on a copy but haven't played very much of it...you know...what with Majora's Mask 3D and Smash Bros stealing all my time. Plus, I'm eyeing on buying Hyrule Warriors...!

Have a great weekend my readers! Can I call you guys and gals that? Huh...anyway, bye!

ZGDog is out!


	10. Slumber Party

Heyo! Another one-shot for y'all!

Important Info:

1) Meta Knight is based on the anime Hoshi no Kaabii, where he's more of a father/teacher figure to Kirby

2) Lucario is female and Greninja is male.

Disclaimer: Let me just check…yeeeeeeaaaaaahhhhh. Still not mine.

* * *

Slumber Party

Sum: In which they find a solution to separate rooms. Sort of.

~ ~ ~ Us ~ ~ ~

Ike groaned from his position on the floor. "Worst way to wake up..."

"Sorry..." came a muffled voice from the bed. Meta Knight leaned over the edge of the bed, his feet pressed against the emperor's legs. Marth grumbled into his pillow again.

"Ike, are you alright?"

The vanguard moaned as he sat up, his muscles aching in protest and if he turned his head too far to the left, there was a shot of pain. Ike rolled his shoulders. "Sore."

"Agreed..." Marth's propped himself up, wincing as his back protested. "Ugh..."

The Crimea native glanced at his two companions before unceremoniously falling back to the ground. "...ow..."

The Star Warrior rolled his eyes, backing away from the edge, and settling near the emperor. He glanced at Marth who apparently decided to follow the vanguard's actions and hugged his pillow. For a long time the three Smashers didn't move, in fact they dozed for a few more minutes. The puffball heard a sigh from the ground, indicating Ike had awoken for a second time. He bounced a little as the emperor shifted on the bed, also waking.

"Good morning, Your Highness."

Marth smiled, still a little sore, but hearing those words again was comforting. "Good morning to you too, Meta Knight."

"Mornin'." They heard Ike yawn. The two leaned over the mattress to see the vanguard stretch. "Urrghh...ahhh...what time is it?"

"A little half past eight." The Popstar resident answered. "If I recall, last night I was informed that we have separate rooms?"

Marth frowned. "Yes, we do...and I do appreciate the courtesy, but I was looking forward to rooming with you two once more. These past few days had been…lonely."

"I agree, however we cannot repeat last night, as the consequences are clear. You two will be in poor shape to participate in matches."

"I second that..." Marth sighed. "We need a better method..."

Ike didn't move. "As of right now, the floor's feeling pretty good..."

The Emperor of Akaneia shook his head, "Nonsense, you can't continue sleeping on the floor."

"I must concur." The Star Warrior stated. "It will have the same results as sharing this bed."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. But what else can we do? There's no date for the official start of the tournament and no one knows where Master Hand or Crazy Hand are."

"Our hosts are not present?"

Marth shook his head, "I'm afraid not. In truth, many of us arrive at random moments…every now and then we obtain requests from Master Hand."

The puffball hummed in thought. "...that is not what I had expected upon return…"

"I agree. It's slightly worrisome...don't you agree Ike?"

The two turned towards their vanguard, who so far had remained silent. Marth called again, and this time the Crimea native looked up. "Huh? What?"

"Never mind…what were you thinking about?"

"Just...why don't we just move my mattress in here?"

Marth blinked. "...that would be a decent idea..."

It took a few moments to maneuver the mattress from Ike's room to the hallway and then into Marth's room. Meta Knight instructed them to rest it beside Marth's bed, citing they could simply push it underneath to store during the day. The two swordsmen agreed it was the best course of action until they could request a shared room. Ike tossed his pillow onto his mattress before following suit. "This is much better."

The Emperor of Akaneia gave a slight frown. "What of Meta Knight?"

The three glanced at each other, wondering. Ike would now have a comfortable bed to sleep on, but their knight did not. The vanguard briefly entertained the idea of sharing a bed with the puffball. However, after thinking about it he concluded they would have the same problem as they did this morning. He heard Marth offer the same thing he'd been thinking. And the Star Warrior declined it. Ike glanced around the room, estimating the size of the room before settling on something. He grinned, barely containing his laughter. "Well, you could use this." He tossed a pillow to the puffball. "You're small enough."

Marth broke into laughter at the image of their knight sleeping on the pillow. It was rather adorable, and amusing.

Meta Knight gave the vanguard an irked look before chucking the cushion straight back at him. Ike grinned, even as the pillow collided with his face. "Awwww Meta Knight, don't be so sour!"

The puffball gave a short scoff. Marth eased on his laughter, though the grin remained. "Come, Meta Knight. If you wish we can bring in your mattress as well."

"I appreciate the offer, Your Highness, however your room is already quite full."

The emperor hummed, eyes roaming over the area. "I suppose you are right. A second mattress would make it difficult to maneuver."

Ike snickered and held up the pillow. This time he was ready for the second cushion. Marth blinked in awe at the Star Warrior who'd jumped from the floor to his bed, snatched the pillow, and threw it at the vanguard in the blink of an eye. The Crimea native grinned, "Oh I see..." he threw his pillow at the puffball, who dodged and it slapped Marth in the face instead.

"Uh oh..." Ike cringed. "Sorry, Marth…!"

The Emperor of Akaneia, smiled sweetly at him. "Oh it's okay Ike." He picked up the cushion and quickly chucked it at the vanguard and then grabbed Ike's pillow and proceeded to repeatedly smack him with it. The Crimea native laughed, falling onto his mattress, Marth followed, still hitting him. In between attacks Ike apologized a few more times to the emperor. The Emperor of Akaneia scoffed, but their knight could see a smile on his face. "Apology, not accepted…I fear you need twenty more pillow smacks!"

"Have mercy, Emperor Marth! Mercy!"

"I shall have to consult my most trusted adviser." The two looked at the Star Warrior. "Sir Meta Knight, do you believe this man has learned the error of his ways?"

The puffball smiled, before pretending to be in deep thought. "...I must advice Your Majesty that this man...has not. I am afraid he will need more smacks."

"What!?" Ike gawked. "Traitor!" And he chucked his own pillow at the Popstar resident. Meta Knight snatched the cushion as it soared close to him, and twisted around to increase its speed and momentum before unleashing it back at the vanguard.

Marth barely moved in time as it smashed into the Crimea native's face. Ike gave a muffled yell as he fell onto the mattress. "Ugh..." he removed the pillow from his face. "Alright, alright, I yield...!"

Meta Knight smirked.

* * *

So there you go! And you'd think Ike would've learned not to throw anything at Meta Knight. He had the same results this time as with the snowball fight (You, Me, and Him – Chapter 18 In the Face). Hahaha...! And this also explains why Marth has that mattress in Chapter 7 The Test of Time.

Well that does it for now. Until next time, readers!

ZeroGravityDog has left the...er...internet...? Meh. Later!


	11. One, Two, Three One, Two, Three

I have dancing on the brain, but I can't dance...

Important Info:

1) Meta Knight is based on the anime Hoshi no Kaabii, where he's more of a father/teacher figure to Kirby

2) Lucario is female and Greninja is male.

Huh again, they don't make an appearance...I should fix that!

...in the next one.

Disclaimer: Um…no.

EDIT: Corrected some spelling mistakes and adjusted a few sentences. Sorry guys, I'm embarrassed and slightly ashamed about putting this out with those kind of mistakes...Anyway, thank you to 'Guest' (Can I call you 'The Guest'? Hehe) for point those out. Thanks!

* * *

One, Two, Three...One, Two, Three...

Sum: In which Ike still can't dance but more importantly there is fluffy, family, bonding time across the ages.

~ ~ ~ Us ~ ~ ~

Zelda hissed again.

"Sorry..." The vanguard grimaced with her.

"It's...okay...really." The two stopped dancing, letting the Queen of Hyrule take a breather.

Ike raked a hand through his hair, taking a step away from the female Hyrulian. "I just can't dance..."

"Nonsense!" Peach interjected, a smile on her lips. "Everyone can learn! It just takes time...!" The blond princess giggled, leaned closer and stated, "It took Mario almost seven months to learn!"

There was a sour note, a high pitched note, and a harsh scratching sound, making all of them cringe.

"P-P-Peach!" Mario gawked, his face turning red. Link and Luigi looked at the red clad plumber, both with surprised faces. The oldest brother tried to hide his embarrassment, slouching in his chair. The swordsman sent the green clad plumber an amused grin as he addressed Mario, "You couldn't dance?"

"L-let's just continue playing!"

The younger brother chuckled and brought the mouthpiece of the trumpet back up to his lips. Mario sighed, pulling the violin and bow up and starting from the beginning. However, the doors to the room were shoved open and Pit came running in dragging not only Sheik, but also his darker counterpart.

"I found her! And Pittoo!"

Kuro yanked out of the other's grasp. "Grrr!" And he grabbed the others toga, yanking him close. "How many times do I have to tell you, don't call me that!?"

"Ehehehe...ummm..." Pit shrugged. Before anything could occur Zelda smoothly separated them. Sheik gave them a bored look, then checked her harp afraid that it may have been damaged in the trek here. To her relief it was fine.

"Hey, Sheik over here." Link called out. She trotted over to the set of chairs for the 'band'. The sheikah carefully sat down to Luigi's right and gently strummed her harp. She pointedly ignored the sad look from the blond swordsman. She plucked a simple melody, fit for dancing, letting the others catch the tune. Link joined with the fife, the two instruments at first clashing at the before harmonizing. The brothers added their instruments; Luigi taking another minute to grasp the beat.

~ ~ ~ Us ~ ~ ~

Pit grinned at the fallen angel, trailing him towards the row of empty seats. Kuro flopped into a vacant chair, crossing his arms, trying to ignore his lighter counterpart.

"Come on, Kuro! Don't be such a wet blanket!" The Captain of the Royal Guards poked the others shoulder."It'll be fun!"

The fallen angel glared.

He rolled his eyes. "Why don't you go and dance with Peach?"

"Ugh! No way! I can't believe you dragged me here."

"Psh...as if. You wanted to come!"

The fallen angel poked the other. "Why, then? If you 'know' " he gave a few air quotes at the word, "me so well, then why?"

"Ummm..." The Captain of the Royal Guards hummed.

Zelda smoothly intervened. "Relax Kuro. Why not enjoy it for a little? No one's going to force you to dance. Just sit and take pleasure in the music."

His wings flickered out, "Tch..."

~ ~ ~ Us ~ ~ ~

He had been enjoying himself so far. The emperor had danced with Peach, Zelda, and Bubbles; he'd watched in amusement and sympathy as Ike tried to dance with white haired tactician once the Queen of Hyrule had enough. Falcon swirled by with Peach, the blond laughing as they passed by. The racer was also chuckling, not really following any specific dance. Robin became Zelda's new partner and the two gracefully twirled around the room, where as the Captain of the Royal Guards was trying to teach Lucina how to dance.

It was a nice change of pace from all the matches and he had to remember to thank the Mushroom Kingdom's Princess for suggesting this. He smiled as Ike collapsed into the empty chair adjacent to him. "Tired?"

"Yeah..." The vanguard replied, releasing a deep breath and sliding down the chair a bit. "...I just can't get it."

"You're too nervous...and you're concentrating on your feet too much. Look at your partner, and guide her."

"Easy for you to say...I'm no were near as graceful as you..."

The emperor flushed lightly at the compliment. "I'm not..." he shook his head. "...I appreciate the compliment, Ike."

He shrugged and smiled at Marth. "It's true." And then he returned to watching the dance floor. "Hey, when did Pit learn to dance, anyway? He couldn't last tournament..."

"I don't know..." the emperor admitted. He turned towards the fallen angel a few seats away.

"Tch, don't look at me." He scuffed his sandal on the floor. "Probably sometime after the whole Hades thing."

"Huh..." the Crimea native responded. "Hey, what about Mario and Luigi? Didn't know they could play instruments...Doesn't it seem like Mario should have the trumpet? And Luigi the violin?"

Marth nodded, "I thought so to…to answer your question it seems they learned for a party of some sort."

The three lapsed into silence, watching the dancers glide around the room, switching partners and just having fun. Zelda and Falcon were taking a slower pace, no doubt at the Queen of Hyrule's suggestion. The Mushroom Kingdom's ruler was now hovering around the Princess of Ylisse and Robin. And Pit sat by the 'band'.

"...Lucina may be your blood, but she isn't quite as graceful as you out there." Ike commented.

Curious, the Emperor of Akaneia focused on said woman, who was in the arms of Robin. He couldn't help but watch as the white haired man guided his descendent. Lucina was nervous even with Peach's helpful words and the gentleness of Robin. She was staring at her feet, much like Ike had been doing. The white haired tactician smiled and said something to her. She nodded, straightened, and lifted her gaze to his.

And Robin blushed. Marth frowned. He liked Robin; he wasn't a terrible man. In fact, the few times they'd collaborated the tactician was a solid ally. Still…something stirred inside of the emperor when the white haired man gently pulled her closer. Peach ushered the two back to dancing. He felt a little better when there was more space between the two once they began dancing again. Still, Marth watched them with a critical eye. And then, his descendant tripped somehow. The Emperor of Akaneia tensed seeing Lucina stumble into the tactician.

And he was blushing. Again.

With a very, gentle smile...and...and...he'd better not get his face too close to her's...No...

Marth stood up, briskly walked over, and laid a hand on the white haired man's shoulder to gain his attention.

And maybe pull him away from his descendent.

But just a little. Subtly of course.

"If I may?"

Lucina blushed, "Oh! Of course, Hero-King!" She immediately answered before Robin could answer.

He laughed, "Remember Lucina, it's just Marth."

"Ah, yes Her- Ah, Marth..."

And he swept here away.

From Robin.

~ ~ ~ Us ~ ~ ~

"You're doing well. Just relax."

Lucina nodded, but if anything she wound herself up more. The emperor halted, and she had to as well.

"Take a deep breath."

She nodded, slowly inhaled, and exhaled.

"Let's start with a simple waltz."

"I understand the basics thanks to Peach and Pit."

He grinned. "Alright, then I step forward with my left foot..."

"And I step back with my right." She finished, immediately doing so.

"Keep your eyes on mine." He reminded. "I'll step diagonally with my right foot, and you step with your left."

She almost stepped with her right foot, but corrected herself.

"Good!" They continued with this, Marth guiding her and before long the two were elegantly gliding around the room.

"You've progressed well." The emperor complemented, smiling at her.

She grinned back, "It's all thanks to you, Marth! You have my thanks."

"None needed," he continued to lead. "If I may ask, did you never learn how to dance?"

"I'm afraid not...there were some..." the Princess of Ylisse hesitated, sifting through her memories. "...there were some extreme circumstances that prevented my learning." They had slowed their pace. Just before she dropped her gaze, Marth saw the sadness and pain flicker in the azure orbs.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Please, don't apologize. You...you have nothing to apologize for. Please, teach me more." Lucina requested, offering a small smile. "I would like to dance with my father when I return home."

The emperor of Akaneia nodded, "Of course. You have the basics mastered, let's add a quarter turn." And Marth found himself with the sudden urge to make her smile as much as possible during her time here.

And keep an eye on Robin.

~ ~ ~ Us ~ ~ ~

Kuro smirked as Robin sat beside Ike. "...Blocked."

The male tactician glared. "Shut up."

The vanguard glanced between the two who were scowling at each other. "Umm...what?"

* * *

I'm not a big fan of Robin/Lucina. I just can't get behind it...of course, I can't get behind any Robin/Future Children...I guess it rubs me the wrong way...and yes that goes for both the male and female Robin. Anyway, there's nothing wrong with it, but I just don't care for it...obviously...so yeah. I'm not going to go bashing the pairing though. Just Marth being protective of his great-great-somenumberofgreat-grandaugther.

Anyway, some Marth/Lucina family bonding…er, extended family? Time traveling family bonding?

This one turned out to be quite long...and I had other things I wanted to put in here...like Kuro dancing...and some Sheik time, but I figured this was long enough.

And regarding Mario and Luigi and learning instruments for a party, well...anyone remember Mario Party 1? And the mini-game, Band Stand? If not, it's a mini-game where you played one of three instruments (violin, trumpet, drum) or conducted.

Have a great weekend!

ZeroGravityDog out!


	12. From Nowhere

OH BOY! I gotta update more often!

Important Info:

1) Meta Knight is based on the anime Hoshi no Kaabii, where he's more of a father/teacher figure to Kirby

2) Lucario is female and Greninja is male.

Disclaimer: Totally not mine…that is all.

Hopefully, there aren't errors in this one, and if there are hopefully they don't detract from the story...

* * *

From Nowhere

Sum: "Hey, Lucas." And with those words, everything seemed to fall in place.

~ ~ ~ Us ~ ~ ~

He'd been standing there, staring at the double doors, for some time. He really didn't know how long as he was focused on calming his nerves and gathering his courage to enter. He berated himself. They were his friends. Nothing to be scared of.

Right?

...right...

Standing up straighter, he nodded to himself and raised his hand and politely knocked on the door.

While waiting, he adjusted the duffel bag on his shoulder and tapped his shoe against the ground. He heard the sound of a knob being twisted and immediately composed himself; stood up straighter, hands clutched the strap tighter, and held his breath. The door swung inward, and he was disappointed and nervous to see an unfamiliar Smasher.

"Hi there." She smiled. "Can I help you?"

He timidly nodded, softly releasing his breath. "U-u-ummm, yes. I...I'm Lucas."

The woman, who was kinda pretty, hummed. "Lucas, huh? Your name sounds familiar..." She ushered him inside, still thinking. "Lucas...Lucas..."

Lucas scampered in, jumping a little when the door closed.

"Oh, you must be a returning Smasher!" Her grin widened at the conclusion. "Ah! I remember, now. Ness and Toon couldn't stop talking about you and how much they'd have to show you and all of the fun things you guys would do."

They...they missed him! He was so happy they still remembered him and even wanted to see him again! It'd been only a few months since the last tournament for him, but during that time he'd briefly feared they had forgotten him. After all, time passed differently for each dimension. And a few months for him could be years for Ness and Toon. And years meant new and exciting things, and forgetting others. "Um...Miss do you know where they are?"

She laughed, "Call me Bubbles." The woman giggled more at his puzzled face. "It's just a nickname, but we can't have two Robins running around."

"...Oh?" Her answer didn't help him understand the name at all. The blond decided to ask Ness or Toon about it later.

"Anyway, let's get you situated. You arrived just in time for Ness's match!"

She led him to the second story and then down the east wing to his new room. He noticed it was a shared room with Ness and Toon Link. His name was listed on a third gold plate just below the Hyrulian's. A warm feeling spread throughout him and Lucas quickly set his duffel bag inside before following Bubbles to the viewing area. And the thought of watching Ness fight? That added to his excitement. Lucas dutifully followed the tactician as he didn't know the layout of the new mansion. It didn't take any time at all to get to the VIS room, or Very Important Smashers room; it was were all non participating Smashers could go to observe and even bet on matches.

Cheers. He could hear cheering even through the closed door that lead to the VIS room. Bubbles opened the door calling out, "Hey Toon! Guess what?" She stepped aside letting Lucas get a snapshot of the place before he was greeted by Toon Link. "Lucas!"

The younger Hyrulain embraced him quickly and then pulled back. "Oh man, oh man! You're back! Come on!" he sort of shoved the other blond into a chair. "You should see some of the new items! Oh, oh and the stages! Plus, the new Smashers! Ther-"

Lucas's head began spinning as he tried to keep up with his friend's babbling, yet he could only pick out specific words and completely missed the contest. Oh well...he'll have to get a slower summary later.

Toon took a dramatic breath after his tirade, "So how are you?"

The blond PSI wielder blinked, "...um...okay."

"Great! OH! I totally forgot!" The young Hyrulian focused on the match, and Lucas was grateful for the sudden shift. He heard a horn and knew what stage the four were battling on; the Bridge of Eldin. Toon and Lucas watched as King Bulbin rode across, dropping a bomb. Mere seconds after he placed it, the bomb exploded, destroying the center piece and separating the Smashers. The PSI wielder sought out the participates; two were on one side of the bridge and two on the other. The ones smashing on his left were two people he didn't recognize; a woman with long green hair and a young man with a strange red weapon. It almost resembled a beam sword, but the beam wasn't always out. Lucas watched them duke it out, completely ignoring the other side.

He was amazed to see white wings appear from her back. She tried to slam the other into the ground, but the sword wielder backed up, and his momentum was increased a small amount by the wind from her wings. He skidded to the edge of the broken bridge, and then strange symbols appeared above him, rapidly changing, before settling on a red one. Lucas wondered who he was before hearing cheers from the audience. Shifting his gaze, he saw Link fly straight up in the air, courtesy of an upward throw from Ness.

He smiled seeing his friend out on the stage. Lucas leaned forward a bit, watching Ness jump to meet the older Hyrulain with a blast of PSI energy. Link flew across the gap and collided with the light blond swordsman. The two landed right in front of the woman who twirled her staff, sending them back towards the gap. "Wow…" Lucas breathed.

"Yeah! Get them Ness before Palutena does!" Toon hollered. The woman, Palutena was already chasing after them once she stopped spinning her staff. However, she was too slow as by that time Ness had jumped into the air, meeting the two swordsmen mid flight, and threw his hands forward. The concentrated blast of PSI energy sent the two Smashers flying back over the gap. Palutena had to quickly warp out of the way, prioritizing her damage meter over possibly KOing the two swordsmen. Lucas was pretty sure she was a little miffed at that.

And then a Smash Ball appeared. Some deemed it the dues ex machine of matches. Lucas would have to agree.

It took a second for the four Smashers to spot the floating orb, then they all scrambled towards it. The Smasher with the red sword jumped and made a large upward arc with his beam sword. It connected but the Smash Ball didn't break, instead the hit sent it across the gap, just as the portal appeared, indicating the return of the bridge. Link pulled out a bomb, jumped and threw the explosive. He nailed Palutena who had been too focused on the item. The older Hyrulain followed the attack by thrusting the Master Sword down and spiking the goddess into the gap. By now, the bridge was back in its place and effectively cutting off any chance of return.

Score for Link.

But while that occurred, Ness had used PK Thunder, hitting the item on the left side so flew closer to him. The dark haired boy, jumped, threw his arms out and twisted, smacking it twice.

And broke the Smash Ball.

Lucas could've sworn he heard the three Smashers groan, but couldn't be sure.

"PK...! STARSTORM!"

His PK Starstorm was beautiful and strong. Lucas gawked as the other PSI wielder gracefully controlled his Final Smash. Ness had grown it seemed.

And he wondered...had he grown at all?

Lucas felt his heartbeat increase, worrying thoughts popping in his mind. What if Ness didn't want to be friends anymore? After all who would want to be friends with a weakling? A boy who didn't grow? Lucas was so caught up in his thoughts he missed the end of the match where Ness was claimed the victor.

"WOOOOO!"

He jumped, eyes training on Toon who happened to be jumping up and down in his chair, much to Peach's concern. "Yah that's right! Go Ness! You ro-ahhh!"

A man with pale skin, dressed in training clothes, had grabbed his friend in mid-jump, "Toon, it would be wise not to cause any serious injury to yourself."

"Err...sorry Mr. Fit." The small Hyrulian replied. "...uh...Lucas! Come on, let's go surprise Ness!" He locked hands with him, and before Lucas could form a response he was dragged away from the other Smashers.

"I think I'm tall enough for you to hide behind," the swordsman thought out loud. "So, he'll only see me, and then I'll jump out of the way and you can be all smooth like, and say 'Hey, Ness...' "

Lucas smiled half-heartedly at his friend's plan and Cheshire-cat grin. "...Um...I...don't think I can say it like that..."

"Just try, kay? Oh, here we are!" Toon suddenly stopped in front of the door that most likely led to a transportation room. Lucas, surprised at the quick stop, collided into the swordsman. "Sorry...!"

Toon simply waved it off. "No problem." Quickly, the young Hyrulain scooted in front of the PSI wielder, his frame just barely enough to hide behind. This was it. He was going to meet Ness again. Would he be happy? Annoyed? After all, Lucas was meek and probably far too emotional. Why had Ness made friends with him again? The blond was ready to whisper to the other boy that he would see Ness later, but then his friend shifted aside.

Lucas stiffened and quickly looked at his shoes.

...

...

And he heard a laugh, making him blush. Timidly, he looked up to see Ness smiling brightly at him.

"Hey, Lucas."

And with those words, everything seemed to fall in place. All of his worries fell to the side, and he briefly thought it was silly to be so nervous in the first place. "Hi Ness." The dark haired boy threw his arms around his friend's shoulders. "Come on, Lucas. We've got a lot to catch up on! Right Toon?"

"Got that right!" The younger Hyrulian joined them, also looping an arm around Lucas's shoulders.

* * *

I wasn't prepared for Roy and Ryu! So, I'll be researching a bit about Ryu and eventually those two will have their own one-shots about their return. Why not Mewtwo?

In truth, I'm sorta 'Meh' about Mewtwo. Maybe I'll do one later...boy talk about late...geez...

Ugh...I'm straying from our main trio!

Good news, I do have a chapter for Ike and Marth, and another chapter for Meta Knight. But seriously...nothing with the three together...gotta step up!

By the by, does anyone know a timeline for when the Smashers were introduced? Like, did Meta Knight come before or after Lucina and Robin? Was Shulk before or after Deedee? Any help would be appreciated.

Now, if you will all excuse me, I'm gonna keep trying to connect to the eshop and download all three fighters.

Smash on readers! Smash on!

ZeroGravityDog


	13. The Young Lion

Hidy-Ho! Not much to say. So, let's get straight to it, yah?

Important Info:

1) Meta Knight is based on the anime Hoshi no Kaabii, where he's more of a father/teacher figure to Kirby

2) Lucario is female and Greninja is male.

Disclaimer: Not mine, and I apologize if I totally ruined someone's dreams of me owning it! XD (pshh...as if...)

Edit: Fixed a few errors. I don't think anyone else noticed one of them, but I needed to fix it after seeing it myself. Overall, just some changing of titles to be consistent. A 'cosmetic' change if you will.

* * *

The Young Lion

Sum: "Don't forget about me!" A voice echoed through the stage.

~ ~ ~ Us ~ ~ ~

Ike woke up to the sound of their door closing. His initial thought was 'Who left?'. The native of Crimea partially opened his eyes to see Marth fully dressed and ready for the day. He blinked, still groggy from sleep, and could've sworn he saw the other slip some paper in his belt loop. But the vanguard couldn't be sure for when he finished rubbing the sleep from his eyes, the emperor was empty handed.

"Good morning, Ike."

"Mornin'..." He yawned. "You're ready earlier than usual."

"Ah, yes...I suppose I am."

Ike waited for more, but it was apparent the other wasn't going to supply more. He shrugged, and went about his morning routine.

Finished and dressed, Ike swept a towel through his tresses. "What's on the agenda for today?"

Marth smiled, "Well it seems we are to be in a Free-For-All with Lucina and Robin."

"Time or stock?"

"Time."

"Stage?"

"The Coliseum." Marth held out the other's headband.

The native of Crimea quickly tied it around his head. "When?"

"At 8:50."

"Huh, odd time...usually Master Hand likes matches every quarter." He slipped out of their room, watching as Marth closed the door.

"Yes, it is a little odd...maybe he's letting Crazy Hand schedule them...?"

"Ugh...it better not have any custom rules..." The vanguard grumbled. "I hate those."

The Emperor of Akaneia chuckled, but understood his friend's hatred. "Let's not dwell on it. After all, we won't know until the match."

~ ~ ~ Us ~ ~ ~

Much to Ike's relief, it was a standard match. The announcer shouted out "GO" and the four began.

Robin cast rapidly Thunder hoping to catch the emperor off guard, but Marth swung Falchion backwards, letting it absorb the magic. Meanwhile, Lucina having anticipated her ancestor attacking her leaped away. While Marth didn't target her, Ike had. He charged forward swinging his blade in a wide horizontal arc; an attack that Lucina had unintentionally dodged.

The swordswoman saw an opening and pulled her Falchion back over her head. The Crimea native slowly pushed himself back into a standing position and turned ready to face the Princess of Ylisse. He recognized her pose and threw up the shield in the nick of time as she unleashed her attack seeing she had lost the element of surprise. "Haaaahhh!" The tip of Falshion connected with the barrier.

Unfortunately for her, it held. Ike dropped his shield and rushed her, swinging his sword diagonally upward, but Lucina was quick on her feet and jumped back from danger.

Meanwhile, Robin and Marth took dodged past each other. Both leaped into the air with the tactician unsheathing his Levin Sword. He swung behind him in a horizontal strike. The Emperor of Akaneia twisted his body to avoid the magic sword. Ylisse's tactician swore under his breath as his momentum carried him closer to Marth. He quickly flipped the page, his tome changing in color. It was a simple mechanic Master Hand had implemented into the tomes so Robin and Bubbles wouldn't carry four different spell books. Very impractical.

"Elwind!" He aimed the first magic blasts downward at a slight angle to change his direction. The emperor used his second jump to follow the tactician having expected it.

Ylisse's tactician threw the second magic blast down, continuing his retreat. Marth extended Falchion vertically and quickly slash upwards. The tip of the blade missed the other and the two descended quickly to the ground, each hoping to catch the other unguarded.

The white haired male landed first and twisted around casting "Arcfire!" The Emperor of Akaneia dashed under the magic, though he could feel the heat from it pass over his head. Robin slipped behind Marth who swept Falchion out horizontally. Ike jumped avoiding the attack originally meant for Robin, and landed behind the emperor. At the same time, the tactician also had jumped high in the air, in order to give himself more time to prepare a magic attack on Lucina and Marth. The native of Crimea drew Ragnell over his head preparing to attack. Lucina saw this as an opening, betting on her quick reflexes and hopped over her ancestor, pulling Falchion back in preparation for two rapid attacks. Marth turned, quickly evaluated the situation and reversed his grip on Falchion.

Robin was ready to release an Elhunder upon landing however the Princess of Ylisse slammed her blade into him, sending him right over the vanguard who swung just a second too late to hit the tactician. Instead, the blade collided with the swordswoman resulting in her also flying in the air, but Ragnell also caught Marth's blade. The Emperor of Akaneia countered, lashing out at the vanguard and throwing him towards Robin.

The Princess of Ylisse charged her ancestor while Ylisse's tactician and the native of Crimea recovered as quickly as possible.

"Don't forget about me!" A voice echoed through the stage. The four Smashers paused all searching for the source, expect for Marth. The emperor smiled, turned and stared straight at a figure on a floating platform that normally brought Smashers back from being KOed. Before the other three could identify who had interrupted their match fire erupted on the stage. The intruder jumped down behind the flames then jumped through them in a blur of blue, purple, and a bit of red.

"Wha?"

"Is that-!?"

"The Young Lion!"

Marth's grin widened.

In the blink of an eye, the red haired swordsman swung his blade using a reverse grip. "I've returned at last!"

He dashed forward shouting at them, "This match is only getting started! Ready your blades!" He pushed off the ground a little, swinging the Sword of Seals. Marth jumped backwards, while Lucina gave him a wide berth and positioned herself far behind the lord. Ike had chanced it slipped behind Roy. The Lord of Pherae didn't even blink as he grabbed Robin and chucked the tactician to the ground. Robin recovered quickly only to find himself between the Hero King and the Radiant Hero.

Robin swung his Levin Sword, but the emperor had read him easily. Marth countered the blade and swung Falchion out. "There it is!" The blade hit the tactician.

"Damn!" Robin flew back and collided with the recovering Lucina. The two tumbled in the dirt as the tactician's momentum didn't slow with the impact. However, the Emperor of Akaneia's victory was terribly short as Ike had jumped into the fray.

The vanguard grinned at the emperor, his reaction time impeccable and countered Marth's attack on Robin. Ragnell slammed into Marth, and he flew backwards just over the head of the Lord of Pherae who had dashed in. He offered the vanguard a smile, before switching to a reverse grip. "Hah!" The Sword of Seals caught the end of Ike's attack. Roy instantly flipped his hold on the blade, and swung diagonally down, flames seemingly to erupt from the steel.

He stood up, blue eyes observing Ike, Robin, and Lucina.

"Let's finish this."

~ ~ ~ Us ~ ~ ~

The native of Crimea crossed his arms, watching Roy converse with Robin and Lucina. The two had wide eyes and smiles.

"Sore about your lose?"

"No." He replied evenly. Ike gazed at the emperor and frowned. "You knew he was coming?"

Marth nodded, "Yes..." He fiddled with his belt before producing a folded piece of paper. "I had received this yesterday."

The vanguard took it and read the short letter.

_Marth,_

_I have incredible news! Master Hand has recently visited and I can inform you with jubilation that I am to return to the tournament on the morrow! I look forward reuniting with you my friend._

_Well wishes,  
Roy_

Ike handed the note back to the emperor. "And you planned for him to enter our match? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Yes, earlier today I met with Roy and I suggested this." Marth lost his smile. "I wanted it to be a surprise."

"Well it certainly was..." He frowned and re-crossed his arms.

The emperor huffed. "So, you didn't enjoy it. Sorry..."

"You certainly don't sound sorry..."

Marth glared. "It's hard to sound sorry, when you don't know why you're apologizing and when you don't feel like you need to apologize. What's wrong? Why are you acting like this?"

"Nothing's wrong!" Ike replied, his voice rising. "And I don't know what you're talking about!" He grabbed Ragnell, hefting it over his shoulder, and left the transportation room.

~ ~ ~ Us ~ ~ ~

The Lord of Pherae walked down the hallway, creating a mental layout of the mansion. It was incredibly larger than the previous one; necessary to house the many Smashers.

After their argument, Roy saw his old friend leave. When he inquired to his new whereabouts the emperor stated "Multi-Man Smash" and left. The lord simply watch Marth storm off with Lucina close at his heels. When the two were alone, Robin quickly asked, "Why aren't you following him too?"

Roy replied, "Marth will work through most of his agitation."

The tactician fiddled with his tome. "And the remaining amount?"

The lord didn't answer and left to search for Ike. He didn't make it far when he found someone to question about the native of Crimea's whereabouts.

"Pardon me, milady." Roy inclined his head towards the woman. "Did Ike happen to walk by here?"

"Ike?" The woman hummed, tapping her wand against the palm of her hand. "I haven't today." There was a sudden childlike giggle and the lord blinked seeing six floating creatures pass by him and circle her. She held out her hands and the red one happily collapsed into them. The black colored one with sky blue eyes spoke, "I believe I saw the young man head towards the large training room."

"May I inquire as to where it is located?"

"Of course," the thing replied. "Your destination is on the first floor on the east side of the mansion."

"Thank you for your aid." He redirected himself, over hearing one of the creatures comment how pleasant he was. Roy smiled. In the hallway were various other doors and opened archways, but he ignored all in favor of the double doors. The Lord of Pherae hovered by the doorway, eyes following Ike who was pacing and muttering to himself. Roy closed the doors with a bit more force than he would've if only to indicate his presence. The vanguard immediately honed it on him, cursed and rubbed a hand over his face. "What?"

Roy strolled deeper into the room. "Just curious as to what that argument was about."

Ike flinched at the words. The Lord of Pherae watched as the other opened, then closed his mouth. Then, "You heard...I'm guessing Robin and Lucina heard too."

Seeing as the native of Crimea decided not to avoid, or worse...lie about it, Roy said, "You're his friend, why are you holding this against him…?"

"That's just it! I'm his friend...and I just..." Ike growled. "I feel like he should've told me..."

Roy studied the vanguard who had begun pacing again.

"It's stupid! But I can't help but feel he should've told me...I thought that we were close...brother...and...and..."

"...you feel betrayed."

Ike stopped, flushing. "...it's really stupid...I mean...I don't share everything with him...but I won't lie if he asked me..." He ran a hand through his hair. "I'm really stupid."

The Lord of Pherae tentatively laid a hand on the other's shoulder. "You're human. It's nothing to be ashamed of. We all do and feel something that in hindsight is ridiculous. However, it's important to take the time to understand why we did it or felt the way we felt at the time and how it affected our actions."

The vanguard locked eyes with the lord for a brief moment and then looked away. Roy let the other mull over his words in silence. He could only pray that the native of Crimea took them to heart. He heard Ike's breathe hitch, which was immediately followed by coughing.

"Are you alright?"

Ike nodded, eventually calming down his breathing. "I'm fine...fine..." He absently rubbed the back of his neck.

The lord partially believed him. Whatever Ike had concluded it was enough to shock him. Curious, but suppressing it, Roy nodded. "It's also important to mend any bonds that may have been strained."

"In other words, I should go apologize to Marth."

"Yes. And preferably soon."

Ike nodded and quickly headed towards the double doors, hefting his blade as he went. He paused as he opened one of the doors. "Hey, Roy?"

"Yes?"

Ike turned around, locking eyes with the Lord of Pherae. "Thanks. I look forward to another match."

* * *

And then Ike and Marth made up and there was sunshine and rainbows and all of the fire emblem people linked hands and skipped off into the sunset...!

But seriously, Ike did come to an interesting conclusion about his actions and what not, but I didn't include it for two reasons. One being the fact that this oneshot is long enough thanks in part to the action sequences (it's like seven pages in Word...). And two this is focused on Roy and trying to establish his character. As stated before in 'You, Me, and Him' Chapter 52-Flowers and Swords, Roy is cunning, thoughtful, etc. So I'm trying to show his personality and making it different enough from the others and where he fits in our band of merry Smashers.

I may try and slip his thoughts in another oneshot...I don't know. I mean, it could lead to some interesting dynamics for a while...I'm not sure. At the same time it could be cliche and what not. He's going to be more perspective when compared to Ike (about the same level as Marth) and less emotionally attached when it comes to the hard decisions unlike what I picture Marth to be.

On another note, Roy's very vocal in his attacks...! I mean...whoa...seriously...he shouts like in almost every attack...it's amusing. I enjoy playing him!

Hey! Anyone know what Roy says when he counters? I found what Marth (potentially) says when he succeeds in a counter, but I couldn't find Roy's.

Most of the fighting was based on the Nintendo Direct. I had to add a few paragraphs in order to transition from one scene to another.

Like I stated in the previous oneshot, I'll have something for Ryu. But it's going to take me more time simply because I have to research him since I'm not familiar with Street Fighter at all.

Farewell, guys and gals!

ZeroGravityDog is out!


	14. Wandering Warrior

This took too long…ugh…For those who are familiar with Street Fighter I hope I kept Ryu in character!

Urgh! I hate the title, but I couldn't think of anything better...*hits head against desk*

...ow...

And by the way...Thanks **Gorbash** for telling me what Roy says when he counters!

Important Info:

1) Meta Knight is based on the anime Hoshi no Kaabii, where he's more of a father/teacher figure to Kirby

2) Lucario is female and Greninja is male.

Disclaimer: Still not mine! Besides, I won't have thought of putting Ryu in, since I don't play Street Fighter.

* * *

Wandering Warrior

Sum: He didn't have much experience with children, but something felt right being next to the boy in blue.

~ ~ ~ Us ~ ~ ~

He stood in front of the doors, taking a moment to gather himself before knocking. He didn't have to wait very long as the wooden barrier flew open and a boy in blue greeted him. "Hi, Ryu." He wondered why a child was here and felt inclined to be near him for some odd reason.

"Is that the new Smasher?" a voice called from inside.

"Yeah!" the boy answered, stepping aside. "Come in!"

Ryu slipped inside, seeing four other people; two had blue hair, the third had light blond locks, and the forth was a man with a red helmet. The boy ushered him towards the group.

One of the blue haired fighters, who happened to carry a large sword, greeted him first. "Hey...name's Ike. You must be Ryu." He extended his hand, which the Kyokushin warrior shook. The others then introduced themselves.

"Marth, it's a pleasure."

The light blond nodded, "Shulk."

"Douglas Jay Falcon!" The last introduced himself with a bit of flourish.

The emperor chuckled. "Don't mind him. He actually prefers 'Falcon' as opposed to his full name."

Ike glanced around. "Huh...Master Hand was expecting you...so he should be here any minute..."

"Now, actually."

Ryu was surprised to see a giant floating hand appear beside him. Just a hand. That was unnerving.

"Welcome Ryu, student of Master Gouken. I'm please you accepted our invitation." As he spoke, the appendage shifted his form. Instead of a hand, a man dressed in a white suit with a gray tie stood before him. His hair was also white with eyes that were a dark gray.

"I am Master Hand." He inclined his head towards Ryu, and then directed his words the other Smashers. "If I remember correctly, you four have a Smash Run to participate in." They nodded.

"Very well, good luck to you four."

Marth inwardly rolled his eyes. That was a polite way of saying 'Go away'. Nonetheless, he and his fellow Smasher Run participants left.

"Yeah, see you around Ryu." The Crimean native added. The others also bid him farewell, with the racer saying he couldn't wait for a match.

"I see you have met your aid until you have settled." Master Hand motioned towards the boy in blue. "This is Megaman, a fellow Smasher. However he prefers to go by the name of Rock."

The Kyokushin warrior gazed at the boy feeling that strange tug. Rock had bright blue eyes and a mess of brown hair. He didn't have much experience with children, but something felt right being next to the boy in blue.

Someone cleared his throat, catching their attention. Master Hand folded his hands behind him. "Rock will take you to your room and explain our procedures. For the moment you are given a room to yourself. Should you feel the need for companionship please inform me and I will make the necessary changes. You'll find that some Smashers have formed strong friendships. I hope you will as well. Good luck in the tournament and I look forward to your matches."

Ryu was a little surprised to see the host disappear in a flash of light. He could only conclude he'd be seeing a lot more astonishing things in this tournament.

"Come on!" Rock smiled brightly at him. "The mansion's pretty big, but it shouldn't take you too long to remember where everything is. Plus, you can always ask someone...though you might want to be a little weary around some of the Smashers." The blue bomber began pointing out the different rooms as they worked their way to Ryu's assigned room. There was the training room, the VIS(*), and the adjoining lounge where you could watch any replays.

There was the cafeteria, where their meals were prepared and eaten, and multiple rooms for relaxation, plus a pool. There was a garden in the center of the mansion and a smaller one but it was only for Doc's patients, though Rock and a few others suspected the medicine man let a few non-patients in. Over there was the transportation room that would send Smashers to their scheduled matches or events, and next to it was the Solo Transportation Room. That was where Smashers went for any single Smash events.

"And here's your room." Rock supplied. "Looks like your neighbors are Link and Shulk. Oh! And right across are Pit and Kuro!" The boy headed down two more doors. "And this is my room." Ryu nodded, deciding to remember that. The Kyokushin warrior was enjoying the other's company and knowing where Rock was no doubt would come in handy. He opened the door to his room as Rock returned to his side.

His personal space was relatively small, but it had a bed, desk, nightstand, and an adjoining bathroom. There was a key sitting on the nightstand next to the lamp. Ryu set his bag beside the bed before picking the small metal piece up.

"Master Hand provides every Smasher with a key to their room. Helps maintain privacy." The boy in blue supplied. "Oh! And if you want to double up with someone you can! Just ask Master Hand and he'll adjust the rooms for you and whoever you double up with. Unless you want more. Marth, Ike, and Meta Knight share a room."

Ryu nodded, recalling Master Hand said something similar before, and pocketed the item. "Is there anything else?" He had no intention to share a room with anyone right now.

The boy in blue nodded. "I haven't finished explaining everything."

"Then let's finish that first." Ryu offered him the lone chair, taking a seat on the floor. Rock studied the other before settling on the ground as well.

Apparently there were various matches that one would participate in; Free-For-All Time or Stock. It could be Team Battle and there could be up to eight Smashers on one stage. Then there was Smash Run, two versions of Classic and All-Star (the latter sounded promising), Special Orders and Event Mode. There was the Stadium where one could play the Home-Run Contest, Target Blast, and Multi-Man Smash.

Master Hand usually sent out a Smasher's schedule a week in advance and any changes to it he of his brother would notify the Smasher or Smashers as soon as possible.

Ryu drank the information, asking for more details on the Smash Run, Classic, matches, the Special Orders, and Event Mode.

"There's also Glory Matches."

"Glory Matches?"

"Yeah. The stages are basic...flat surfaces, no items, and two stocks." Rock replied. "And there's a time limit of five minutes, otherwise two stock matches could last forever!"

That sounded more like fights he was familiar with.

"And if there's a tie, well they go into Sudden Death."

That sounded ominous, and not possible. "What is Sudden Death?"

"It begins immediately after the match ends. The two fighters have high damage...this makes the match end quickly. Should neither be KOed after a set time, then Bob-boms will randomly start appearing."

Well. That was...odd. Effective he supposed. But odd. "What are Bob-boms?"

"They are small bombs that walk around for a limited time before exploding. They also explode upon collision with anything in its path."

The Kyokushin warrior tried to picture the item, but eventually decided to leave it be. He looked at his companion who was staring straight at him, with a blank look. Currently he had no other questions, so he waited to see if Rock would say anything. The boy was more talkative and was bound to speak first.

Rock smiled brightly at him. "Oh! Come on, I have something to show you!"

He couldn't help but grin back at the boy. Ryu followed him to a room he had pointed out earlier as one of the smaller training room. It was empty and the boy in blue jogged towards the mat in the center of the room.

"Stand right there." Rock ordered, and the Kyokushin warrior did as instructed positioning himself a few feet away. He watched the boy in blue put his two hands together and pulled them back. His eyes widen, recognizing the technique immediately even as Rock gathered some energy before releasing it. He completed the attack with a similar shout Ryu used. "Hadoken!"

Ryu was astounded to see the perfectly executed attack, temporarily unable to speak after the other's performance. Eventually he gathered himself. "How did you do that?"

The boy in blue closed the distance between them until he was standing in front of the Kyokushin warrior. "Like you do! Um...maybe not exactly like you do..." Rock showed him his hands.

He watched in amazement and panic as the palms of the boy's hands seemed to open up and produce holes that pulsed with a faint light. "What...?" He paused, noting how Rock's smile had vanished. Instead he was looking nervous.

"...you are a robot...?"

"Um...yeah...I am." He replied, hesitantly, eyes watching Ryu's reaction.

The Kyokushin warrior didn't want to give Rock the wrong impression. He sat down on the mat, motioning for the blue bomber to do the same. "How did you learn the Hadoken?"

"I can...um...download? Yeah, I suppose that sounds better than 'absorb'. I download the data into me after defeating my opponent. From there I can access it at any time. Though here, Master Hand has limited by abilities. He says it's mostly for show."

"It seems wrong to limit a fighter's abilities."

Rock shrugged. "I'm okay with it."

"...how many different techniques do you have?"

"...one hundred thirty seven."

Ryu blinked, impressed by the amount. "That is amazing."

Rock blushed. "It's not that hard...I am a robot after all."

"Don't belittle your achievements so easily."

The blue bomber smiled.

"Wait, that does not fully explain how you are able to do the Hadoken."

"Oh! ...I fought you." He tilted his head. "Actually, he was a robot. He fought like you...and the last robot...well he self-destructed and I was unable to obtain any data from him. I figured Dr. Wily might have been behind it, but..." Rock shook his head. "I was unable to find any connection between the robot and Dr. Wily."

Ryu processed the information. First off, Rock fought a robot of him?

Could it have been S.I.N.? There were too many divisions within the organization to fully know what they were researching and building. Viper wouldn't or couldn't, though Ryu believed it was both, inform them of anything she discovered during her infiltration. He concluded the same with Guile, Chun-Li, and Cammy.

He supposed with what S.I.N. produced that it would be plausible they created a robot of him. For what purpose? And how did they transport it to a different dimension? Surely, S.I.N. wasn't tampering with the fabric of the universe... Ryu shook his head. Then again he supposed it would be more surprising if they weren't.

Second, there was more than just him. Rock mentioned a second robot that self-destructed. Had they been some sort of prequel to Seth and cloning? He was worried. "Where there any remaining pieces?" Ryu frowned at the concern gnawing at him and how morbid his question sounded. "I mean, is there any way for someone to duplicate those robots?"

"None." Rock replied, shaking his head as well. "Each of them left nothing, aside from the weapon chip. But at that point it's so fragile that when I download the data it disintegrates. And the base didn't have any more copies of them."

"Copies?"

"Yeah. I defeated them too."

The Kyokushin warrior decided to inform Chun-Li and Gulie about this new information. While it may lead to nothing, it was still good to know about this. He would have to ask Master Hand about communicating with his friends.

"Umm Ryu? Are you alright with this?"

He refocused on the other, processing his question. Was he alright with this? "This?"

"I mean...with me being a robot and all. Some of the others were a bit shocked and from what Mario told me they had a bad run in with R.O.B. and weren't sure I was trustworthy for a while."

That was foolish on their part. Ryu felt nothing but trust towards his friend. He paused; strange how he quickly included the blue bomber as a friend . He eventually nodded. "I am fine with you."

"Oh good!" The robot sighed in relief. The Kyokushin warrior was awed at how the blue bomber seemed so human. The smiles, the concern, the embarrassment. Everything he'd seen the blue bomber show and do. It was amazing, and probably easy to forget he wasn't an actual boy. Rock smiled at him and for the time being was quiet. Ryu also fell silent, comfortable with the robot in blue. Suddenly, Rock nervously twiddled his fingers. He pursed his lips and the Kyokushin warrior waited.

"Can I ask you something?"

Ryu nodded.

"I feel something, right here." A hand covered his chest. "Something that kind of...pulls me towards you. And...I feel happy to be with you. Do you feel it too?"

The Kyokushin warrior took a moment to gather his thoughts. He too felt an odd pull towards the child like robot. It was strange; he felt at peace when near the boy. A strange sense of ease. A bond that was made instantly upon eye contact. "I do."

"What do you think it is?" Rock asked, eyes seemed to be filled with curiosity.

It was so easy to forget that he was a robot. Ryu smiled. "Perhaps...it's similar to what I feel with Ken."

"Who's Ken?"

"My best friend...I consider him my brother."

"So family?"

"Yes."

Rock processed the answer. "Hey! Now that you point that out, it does feel the same!"

"You have family?"

"Yeah." The blue bomber grinned. "Dr. Light, Roll, Rush, Beat, and Blues! And now you!" In a flash, Rock had jumped up and launched himself at Ryu.

The Kyokushin warrior was surprised at the hug and it was only instincts that allowed him to react and catch the robot. He was also shocked at Rock's weight and fell to the ground. He wasn't heavy enough to cause breathing problems, but it was a little uncomfortable. Still, Ryu smiled and returned the embrace.

* * *

(*) VIS - Very Important Smasher as seen in Chapter 12 - From Nowhere.

137 comes from the Megaman Special Weapons page. I was trying to find the number of weapons Rock has stored away and, assuming none listed are for X, then he should have 137 abilities from the other Robot Masters.

Oh boy. This…this oneshot…I don't know how to feel about it. I really don't. And the ending...meh...I guess it's more of an exploration of character for Ryu and Rock. I hope they're both satisfactory!

Anyway, the 'pull' towards each other is my nod towards them both being from Capcom. Since in my Smash Universe I'm creating in these oneshots (and from 'You, Me, and Him') each series is a different dimension Rock and Ryu aren't already friends and are familiar with each other.

Also, I made another nod towards the Megaman x Street Fighter game that came out some time ago (and yes I watched someone play through it because I'm terrible at Megaman games and I'm only familiar with Megaman X and X2; and yes I'm completely ignoring the end credits of Megaman X Street Fighter…those who've played it know what I'm talking about)

I'm not going to try and connect that game to the Street Fighter universe. I'm still don't understand everything from SF. S.I.N., the Dolls, Bison, there's even an Evil Ryu! …my head hurts, just thinking about all that information…I think Ryu knows about robots so he wouldn't be totally freaking out...I think...? Well, even if he's not let's pretend, yeah?

Moving on, I almost used 'Ansatsuken warrior' for Ryu, but after some more researching; I found that it's possibly wrong, as Ansatsuken is used to describe a form of fighting with the intent to kill. Which Ryu doesn't do. Something about it being a modified version. I didn't want to go with the Shotokan either, since it's stated (in the Street Fighter Wiki…psh…using a wiki to base information on…yeah…I've done it before…) that his form doesn't actually resemble it. So…I found Kyokushin was used to describe his style. **If that's still wrong, then please correct me, and I'll change it! **

Bye all!

ZeroGD


	15. Sidequesting

OMG! It's about Meta Knight! One of the three!

Wow! I actually updated in a week! What sorcery is this!?

I kid! Enjoy!

Important Info:

1) Meta Knight is based on the anime Hoshi no Kaabii, where he's more of a father/teacher figure to Kirby

2) Lucario is female and Greninja is male.

Disclaimer: Ummm...I kinda running out of ways to say it's not mine...yeah...it's not mine.

* * *

Sidequesting

Sum: Or in which Meta Knight is dragged into other things, when all he wants to do is train with Lucario.

~ ~ ~ Us ~ ~ ~

The puffball wrapped his cape around him, mostly out of habit. A hand strayed to Galaxia, where it rested on his side.

It was also perfect in hiding an attack on an enemy.

Old habits don't die.

Meta Knight had just left their room, ready to head towards the largest training room. Yesterday he had promised to meet with Lucario to train for their upcoming Timed Team Match. It had been quite some time since they had trained together, and the two Smashers agreed it would be best to practice their fighting skills.

He felt a wave of peace tinged with nostalgia wash over him. With Marth, Ike, and him sharing a room once more, partaking in matches, and spending time with his other close friends...

It was like there never had been a break between tournaments.

"Oh! Oh, Meta Knight!"

He halted, hearing a sweet voice call out to him. The knight quickly identified it as Princess Peach and found the woman by her door. "Your Majesty?"

"Could you do me a favor?" She waved him in.

With her permission, the Popstar resident entered the shared room, closing the door gently behind him. Peach quickly grabbed something off of her bed and turned to him. "Would you be a dear and give this to Palutena?"

It was a worn book she extended to him. The knight took it from her. "Of course, Your Majestyl."

"Thank you so much, Meta Knight!" Peach exclaimed. He tensed, expecting the Mushroom Kingdom ruler to embrace him. Thankfully she didn't. The blond ducked into the bathroom. "I totally forgot that I promised Palutena the book and some lessons the same time I promised Mario to go out for a picnic." She came back out, brushing her hair.

"It is no trouble, Your Majesty." He replied, heading towards the door of her room.

"And please, tell her I'm sorry about this! We'll have to reschedule later!" The Mushroom Kingdom ruler replied as she pulled her hair up into a ponytail. "Thank you again!" The Star Warrior nodded, opened the door, and left.

He glanced again at the object taking a moment to read the title. "Culinary Exploits for the Everyday Chef...A cookbook?" The puffball leafed through it as he made his way towards the first floor. Of course, upon reaching the stairs he closed it so he could safely descend. Meta Knight wondered which of the kitchens the Goddess would be. There were three kitchens spread throughout the mansion, and of course the main kitchen, but only the assigned chefs were allowed in there; hence the other three for the Smashers who were culinary talented.

Or those not so talented.

By the sounds of it, the Goddess of Light may be in the latter category. Logically, it would be best to check the one closest to him just down the hall.

"Meta Knight!"

Luck apparently was on his side, as the Captain of the Royal Guards found him. No doubt, Pit would know where his goddess was. "I need your help! It's crucial! Our lives and our friends' lives are in terrible danger!"

The puffball tensed, his free hand resting on Galaxia. "What is the matter, Pit?"

"Lady Palutena! She's...she's...!" He winced while the Star Warrior rushed into the nearby kitchen upon hearing a crash. He quickly surveyed the area, but found nothing hostile.

The angel dashed in behind him, eyes widening. "Oh no! She's found the knives!"

Meta Knight sighed, turning towards Pit expectedly. The other was still freaking out. "No, no, no! Meta Knight! She's going to cook, we have to get more help!" He grabbed the Popstar resident. "How are your cooking skills!?"

"Oh, Pit. You're being so silly...now Peach said she would be coming..."

The Star Warrior escaped Pit's grasp and headed towards the Goddess of Light. "Her Majesty, Princess Peach, is unable to attend due to a previous engagement with Mario, Your Holiness." He extended the book to her.

"Awww...! You are so adorable!" Palutena gushed, taking the item from him. "Well, even without her, I can still make something." She began flipping through the book to Pit's horror.

"We're doomed! Doomed!" He lamented.

"Pit, really now..." The goddess stopped on one page. "You're over reacting. It was just once...and I figure why let that get me down! Besides, you really need to eat more vegetables."

The Captain of the Royal Guards made a face. "Bleh..."

They all paused hearing some clicking noises. They grew louder and louder, and then Mr. Game &amp; Watch entered the room.

Pit immediately focused on the two figure. "Mr. Game &amp; Watch!" He rushed to his fellow Smasher. "You can cook right?"

A nod.

"Great! Right now, you're our only hope in diverting chaos!"

Mr. Game &amp; Watch mulled over Pit's statement, before puffing out his chest and nodding.

Pit sighed in relief. "Thanks Mr. GW. Anyway, let me tell you what happened before...this is the disaster we must avoid!"

Meta Knight rolled his eyes as the angel went into a story about carrots coming to life and explosions. He didn't believe it could be as terrible as Pit was making it to be. The Popstar resident left the Captain of the Royal Guards and the flat fighter alone deciding since his services were no longer required.

He wondered what time it was and if he was late in meeting with Lucario. The puffball frowned. It was incredibly rude to leave a lady waiting. He had hardly taken a step when a voice yelled out, "Remo! Stop! This isn't a game!"

Meta Knight turned around to see something white running towards him. He jumped letting the thing pass underneath him. A few steps behind the white object were Luigi and Marth. The plumber ran past the knight with a passing 'hello'. The emperor on the other hand, halted before the Star Warrior.

"Meta Knight! He has my tiara!"

The puffball's eyes widened and he joined the other two in the chase, knowing how much the item meant to his emperor. "Your Highness, what is it that has your tiara?"

"A dog!" was the reply. "Actually it's a ghost dog."

A ghost dog? Interesting.

Even with three of them, it took a fair amount of time to catch the dog. They chased him up the stairs, to the west end of the mansion, down the stairs as it phased through the floor, through the garden, and past Doctor Mario's clinic, before finally cornering him in the VIS room. Meta Knight was quite irritated by now and refrained from approaching the dog least he snap at him.

Luigi had a firm grip on the red collar and pulled the tiara out of the dog's mouth. The dog barked happily, tail wagging and jumped up to lick the Italian's face. The plumber chided the pup, gently pushing him back down. "Remo, that's not nice. Remember what I told you? You can't snatch any shiny things because they aren't yours, or mine. And I don't need them anymore." Luigi pulled out a handkerchief and wiped the item clean. "I'm really, really sorry about that Marth."

To his credit, the pup looked apologetic too, giving his owner and the emperor sad eyes. Meta Knight sighed, releasing his anger. He couldn't change what happened so it was pointless to hold onto the irritation.

"Thank you." The Emperor of Akaneia inspected the metal piece. Satisfied, he set the item back on his head. "Just...don't let it happen again."

Luigi nodded and gave Remo a stern look. "Understand, Remo?"

The dog whimpered and bowed his head.

Marth nodded, accepting both of their confirmations. "By the way...what exactly is he? And where did he come from?"

Meta Knight had to admit he was a little curious, but he wished to meet with Lucario first. "If you'll excuse me, Your Highness. Luigi."

"Of course." The swordsman replied, with a fond smile.

The plumber waved, "Good bye."

"Well, Remo's a polterpup, a ghost dog. I adopted him a while ago. I found him in my Poltergust 3000 when we arri-"

The rest of the story was lost to him having closed the door separating the VIS and the hallway. He quickly walked to the designated meeting place. He pondered how Lucario would react and hoped she would not be upset at him. The Star Warrior slowed as he neared the double doors. He paused just long enough to open one of the doors.

Little Mac and Doc were training near a punching bag. The coach giving words of encouragement criticism. Otherwise, the room was devoid of Smashers. His golden gaze drifted around the area, and found her meditating to the side. Meta Knight approached her, relieved she was still here. "Lucario..."

Her eyes snapped open. "Oh...! Meta Knight! I...I'm glad you're here."

"My apologies for my late arrival."

"If I can ask...what happened that made you late?" The jackal pokemon questioned.

The puffball sat across from her. "I was occupied by unexpected requests."

Lucario's ears twitched as she titled her head, regarding him. She gave a low laugh. "Well, I can't say I'm too surprised. You are very reliable and willing to aid others. I too would seek you first for aid."

Meta Knight blinked, unsure as how to respond, but he was glad his mask was on as it hid his embarrassment. He cleared his throat. "Thank you for the compliment...now I believe we have some training to do."

* * *

It's shorter than the others...meh...

So, Pit and Palutena's cooking thing was reference to the Kid Icarus: Uprising shorts. Specifically the Palutena's Revolting Dinner.

The ghost dog, the polterpup, is from Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon. It's freaking adorable that Luigi adopted the little guy! As for his name...from what I could find, Remo is Italian for 'Swift'. I think it describes the polterpup case you've never played Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon, the polterpup cause some mischief for Luigi. He's also the way to 'revive' Luigi if he's holding a golden bone. So I figure the polterpup has a thing for shiny things.

I almost added Greninja in at the end. He'd be there with Lucario and talking and stuff, but I felt that would really push the idea of MK/Lucario/Greninja too much. And I don't think many readers are screaming for that.

One another note, anyone notice when Roy does his Final Smash his sheath appears. And then when he finishes it he sheaths his sword and even gives a little fist pump. And then magically his sword is back in his hand and the scabbard is gone. Weird, but kinda cool! I randomly noticed it in one of my online matches.


	16. Beating Around No Bush

Okay. So I do live…and well, I feel this isn't up to par as my usual things, but I wanted to post something so that you guys and gals know I'm not officially dead. And neither is this set of one-shots.

If you really want to know what's up with my life, read my author's note at the end. Otherwise, feel free to skip it.

Important Info:

1) Meta Knight is based on the anime Hoshi no Kaabii, where he's more of a father/teacher figure to Kirby

2) Lucario is female and Greninja is male.

Disclaimer: Characters belong to their rightful owners. I just like writing about them!

* * *

Beating Around No Bush

Sum: Ike was never one to stew on something for very long.

~ ~ ~ Us ~ ~ ~

He really, really...REALLY didn't like feeling this. Ike paced the floor, thankfully alone in their shared room. Last he heard Meta Knight was out with Kirby, Luigi and Yoshi. And Marth...was with Roy...

There it was again...that feeling.

A groan before the vanguard collapsed into his bed face first. It didn't last long and he rolled onto his back, lacing his fingers and resting them behind his head. Of course that had been early this morning...the Crimea native glanced at the clock. It was late afternoon...

No doubt Marth was with Roy still…

The feeling grew.

Sure he felt like this when Sword and Blade came around the first time. But it was okay. Because Sword and Blade turned out to be good guys.

But most importantly, they were leaving.

They weren't permanent residents of the mansion.

**That** was the difference.

Roy?

Roy was a Smasher. Well, he was a veteran Smasher, much like Ike himself. One could even argue that the Lord of Pherae was more of a veteran due to the fact that he had participated before Ike.

And Roy wasn't leaving. He was a permanent resident. He probably was a great guy too...but...

Ike frowned, that stupid feeling bubbling up again. Irritated, he sat up. "Okay, enough." When he felt like this before it turned out better to admit it to Meta Knight and everything smoothed over. It should be the same now, right? Right. So with that in mind, the Crimea native left their room to find the emperor. Barely a foot from their door, Meta Knight was beside him.

"AH! Meta Knight...!"

"Ike." The puffball greeted. "How are you?"

"...I'm...I'm good...yourself?"

"Well, thank you." The Star Warrior replied, his golden eyes studying Ike. "Emperor Marth and I just finished a Smash Run. He was conversing with Samus when I left. If you hurry you will find him there."

"Thanks." He quickly walked to the transportation room feeling the puffball's gaze. Ike won't be surprised if their knight knew about his feelings. And he was grateful Meta Knight refrained from telling the Emperor of Akaneia. It was something Ike had to do. As he approached his destination he spotted the bounty huntress down the hall. "Hey, Samus!"

She turned to him. "What is it?"

"Is Marth still in there?"

"Yeah, probably not for much longer."

"Thanks." The Crimea native said and quickly opened the door, only to almost run into the Emperor of Akaneia. "Whoa!"

"Ah...Ike?"

"Hey, Marth...sorry about that..."

"Not a problem..." He smiled brightly at him. "How was your training?"

He offered his own grin in return. "Alright...it's been a while since we've been together."

Marth nodded, slowly. "Yeah...a couple of days…"

"Listen...I need to talk to you about something."

The emperor nodded and the two left. Apparently, he knew their conversation should be in a private area, as Marth led the Crimea native to an empty lounge near the back of the mansion. It was probably the smallest out of the living rooms, holding only two couches, a pair of small tables and six chairs; three per table. There was even a small bookcase that held a few odd stories. Ike hadn't read them, but Pit said they were strange. Granted, the angel had read one of them partially; something about a depressed robot and the end of the world and some poor soul as the main character. It certainly didn't sound that enticing to him.

But books weren't the focus right now. Ike all but collapsed into one of the chairs and watched fondly as the Emperor of Akaneia gracefully sat in another.

It felt nice to be with Marth again even if there was an underlying tension between them. The vanguard knew the emperor was irked and troubled due to how he's been for the past couple of days. Guilt started to eat at the vanguard, and he mentally cringed.

"...Ike...?"

Ah…yeah. He needed to tell Marth. He took a breath, and opened his mouth. "Marth I-"

"Roy?"

Ike deflated. Of course...The vanguard turned to see the Lord of Pherae standing in the doorway, a book in hand. Ike mentally groaned before saying, "Damn it."

The lord raised an eyebrow at the vanguard. "Am I interrupting?"

"No." The words left his mouth immediately. Ike gestured at a chair. "Actually it's probably better with you here."

The emperor and lord exchanged glances, but the Crimea native just waited until the red haired swordsman sat down.

"Listen, Marth, Roy...I...ugh..." A hand rubbed at his face and then raked through his hair. Was there an easy way to say this without sounding like a child?

"Ike?"

"...I..." He looked between the two. Marth was pretty concerned, and Roy was watching with an unreadable expression. "I've...Marth...I'm..." Ike wasn't sure how to continue. Admitting he was jealous of Roy was…sort of easy to admit to himself. But to actually speak those words out loud? To Marth? **And** Roy? In hindsight it was probably a bad idea to have the lord stay, but what's done is done. Ike just couldn't find the words…well, at least the words that help him save a little of his pride.

"Ike, you're starting to worry me more so than before..." Marth voiced. "You've been distant lately...I know you said you were training...but the multitude of matches...I asked Master Hand and he stated you weren't given any more than the usual amount."

"...Sorry...sorry for worrying you and…for lying about my fights..." The vanguard apologized softly.

"It's okay...you must have a reason for your avoidance." Marth replied, his voice just as low.

He felt an ache inside of him, as despite the fibs and his avoidance, the emperor still trusted him. Ashunera why was this so hard?! Okay, enough! He was annoyed with himself and even more so with the fact he was making Marth worry so much. The vanguard gritted his teeth, took a deep breath and said, "I'm jealous!"

"You're jealous?" Marth echoed.

Ike resisted the urge to slump in his seat and he could feel his face heat up. "Yeah…" He waited letting the words hang in the air. Marth glanced at Roy.

Did they really need clarification?! The Crimea native could've sworn his face got brighter. "Of you and Roy..."

The vanguard watched the Emperor of Akaneia's eyes widen. "Oh...Oh! Your jealous of how much time I've spent with Roy?"

"...yeah...?" He cringed at his own voice. And then Marth was next to him and hugging him. At least the best he could with him standing and Ike seated. It was a bit awkward, but the Crimea native embraced the emperor the best he could. For a brief moment, the vanguard was content with the warm arms around him and the familiar presence so close.

"I'm sorry Ike," was the muttered apology.

Ike winced, "Why?! Marth! There's nothing for you to apologize for!"

"Yes! There is!" He pulled back. "I've been spending so much time with Roy I neglected you!"

"No, you didn't neglect me! You're not to blame!"

"How can I not be?!"

"If anyone's to blame it's me and how I've acted for the past couple of days!"

"No you're not! You're just acting on your emotions."

"Then the same could be said about you! You're so happy to see Roy again! Ashunera...! I'd be the same if I hadn't seen or heard from a dear friend with no way to contact them for...years or however long it's been!" Ike countered. "And I didn't want to ruin your happiness that just because I'm jealous!"

"That's not an excuse! And one I won't take. Oh Naga! I've even neglected Meta Knight!"

The Crimea native knew he had to stop Marth, least this spiral into something, while born of good intentions, that would harm their relationship and Roy's as well. But he couldn't think of anything to say. "I-...Marth...You're not to blame..." He repeated.

"Marth." Roy was suddenly beside the emperor. Neither had noticed the lord leaving his seat during their argument of who was guilty and who wasn't. He gently pulled Marth away from Ike and led him back to the chair. "You and Ike are talking in circles. You're intentions are admirable; however you and Ike need to calm yourselves. Refrain from a making an imprudent decision."

"Ah, yes..." The Emperor of Akaneia nodded. He sat back down and took a few deep breaths. "Thank you Roy..."

Ike also voiced his gratitude. "Yeah, thanks."

The lord nodded.

And the Crimea native decided that it was actually a good thing Roy was around. He couldn't help but feel like a weight had been lifted. And that everything would be better.

* * *

Okay, so my current job has me so exhausted and just brain empty that all I do when I get home is eat and then collapse and either watch something on the internet or Smash for an hour. I'm searching for a new job, one that doesn't consume my life and energy and brain. Because of that (the lack of writing), I feel that this isn't quite up to par as my others, but I still hope you all got some enjoyment out of it. Probably should get a Beta Reader or something…

Now for the story...I've never pictured Ike as the type to really sit and think and let things, more or less stew. He's practical. So feeling jealous of Roy and Marth I don't believe he'd let that go on for too long. At most a couple of days maybe a week or two? In my opinion, before he'd try to fix it in some way. I sort of skimmed over that fact, only having Ike and Marth mention his avoidance/absence. I felt if I wrote that out and this, then it would be far too long, probably would have to split into two chapters...and well...I'm not great when it comes to writing jealously. Granted, it's still hard to picture Ike being jealous, but I hope it was portrayed well enough. Oddly it was interesting and a little fun writing Marth and Ike trading blame.

On another note...! TriForce Heroes anyone? I got a demo code. But since I have no friends…at least one's with 3DS, I played with random people during those specific times. I've got to say, when it was first announced, I wasn't too thrilled. It wasn't on my radar. After the demo? Yeah...it's fun! I plan on getting it later...after my next paycheck...which is this weekend! Psshh...who needs candy, when a brand new shiny game is enough for me to rot my teeth out?! Lol.

Have a good one readers! I hope the next update won't be as far off as this one….Oh geez…I didn't update this since July? Oh boy...*cringe*

ZeroGravityDog is out...hopefully not for long.


End file.
